Consistency of a Choice
by Marmora F. An Nora
Summary: Tsuna and his guardians finally face with the choice to accept or refuse the position as Vongola Tenth Generation. A sequel of 'Consequences of a Choice'.
1. An Order to Choose

**5** **th** **December 2015**

* * *

 **Warning** : Grammar errors, Spoilers, Out of Characters, Original Characters and Alternate Reality.

 **Disclaimer** : Katekyou Hitman Reborn belongs to Akira Amano, but this fan fiction belongs to me.

 **Summary** : Tsuna and his guardians finally face with the choice to accept or refuse the position as Vongola Tenth Generation. A sequel of 'Consequences of a Choice'.

* * *

Hi everybody, this is my next Katekyou Hitman Reborn fan fiction. I hope you like this story.

* * *

 _"Freedom to order our own conduct in the sphere where material circumstances force a choice upon us, and responsibility for the arrangement of our own life according to our own conscience, is the air in which alone moral sense grows and in which moral values are daily recreated in the free decision of the individual. Responsibility, not to a superior, but to one's own conscience, the awareness of a duty not exacted by compulsion, the necessity to decide which of the things one values are to be sacrificed to others, and to bear the consequences of one's own decision, are the very essence of any morals which deserve the name."  
_ _ **Friedrich Hayek**_ _ **,**_ _ **The Road to Serfdom**_

* * *

 **Consistency of a Choice**

 **Chapter 1. An Order to Choose.**

 **5 years ago.**

It was after school and there were two boys who were dragging another boy with spiky brown hair to a quiet hallway. The boy with spiky brown hair looked scare and tried to get away, but the other kids didn't let him.

After they made sure no one around, they punched and kicked him in annoyance and amusement, while insulting him nonstop. The boy with spiky brown hair couldn't do anything to stop them. He could only try to protect his body.

"What are you doing?" He heard a soft girl voice said in confusion.

The kids stopped tormenting him and looked at her. He also looked at her and recognized her as his classmate, who was always smiling and had good grade, who was also the girl he admired. But right now she wasn't smiling. She was frowning in confusion as if she was faced with a question she didn't know the answer to.

Suddenly, she spoke. "How could human be so cruel to each other?" From the way she said it, he knew she didn't mean to say it out loud.

"You wouldn't understand because you have a perfect life." One of the kids sneered.

She seemed to snap out from her reverie after that. Suddenly, she started trembling and ran away.

"What a freak!" The other kid said.

The boy with spiky brown hair looked at the back of the girl. He didn't care anymore about his situation. The girl was the only thing on his mind.

Few days after that day, in front of the school the boy with spiky brown hair saw the girl again. He was panicked, because the girl was approaching him.

"Um... Hello..." She said nervously.

"Hello." He didn't know what to do.

Suddenly she bowed. "I am sorry."

He was stunned. No one apologized to him before.

"Wh...at fo..r?" He stuttered.

"I am sorry that I didn't help you from those bullies."

"Oh, it's ok." He looked at her sheepishly.

"Um... Can I be your friend...Sawada-san?" She said nervously.

The boy couldn't believe his ears. The girl he admired wanted to be his friend and she also knew his name.

"Ho...w do you kn...ow my na..me?"

"Well, I memorized all my classmates' names."

"Oh." He felt embarrassed.

"Sooo, can I be... um your... friend?"

He looked away. "But, why would you want to be my friend. Everyone else hates me."

"Well, you don't seem too bad."

"I am no-good, I am Dame-Tsuna (No-Good Tsuna)." He exclaimed in exasperated. "How can someone perfect like you become my friend?"

"Sawada-san." He turned to face her in surprised because of the sharpness in her tone.

He saw her face darkened, but then suddenly it returned to normal.

She smiled her usual smile. "See you after school."

She turned around to enter the school ground. He wanted to stop her and tell her that he wanted to be friend too. But, he stopped himself because he was scared.

 **{K~H~R}**

 **Present.**

"Tsuna, it's time to go home."

Tsuna snapped out from his musing and looked at his friends. He smiled at them and grabbed his bag.

"Sorry, I was thinking about something." Tsuna said sheepishly.

"Ha ha ha, it's all right, Tsuna."

"Of course, it was all right, Juudaime (Tenth)."

They proceeded to leave the classroom and the school. Tsuna looked around to look for his other friends.

"The others already left, Tsuna."

"Oh." Tsuna said in disappointment.

"Hmmp, they should have waited for Juudaime. Do you want me to punish them, Juudaime?"

Tsuna shook his head. "It's all right, Gokudera-kun."

"Don't be so gloomy, Tsuna. I am still here."

Tsuna turned to the person that was standing in front of the school in surprised.

"Yuri! I thought you already left." Tsuna said in surprised.

"Well, I am still here, aren't I?" Yuri said in amusement.

Tsuna smiled at that. They talked until they parted way to the direction of their houses.

 **{K~H~R}**

It had been a few months since Tsuna reconciled with Yuri, and secretly he was glad that his friends forced him to face her. Since then, Yuri has been hanging out with them. Everyone seemed to like her and she got along with everyone else.

Although, she often argued with Gokudera, but there was something between them. Tsuna, Reborn and Bianchi were the only one who noticed about it. But, Tsuna was the only one who couldn't figure it out, while Reborn and Bianchi seemed to know what going on. Tsuna was tempted to ask them about it, but he doubted that he would get a straight answer.

Since Yuri was seen together with Tsuna. The rumours about them from Elementary School resurfaced again and they were dubbed as the 'Dame Couple' again. They mostly ignored it, while his friends occasionally gave a glare to someone who stupid enough to insult them in front of them.

But, he was worried that Yuri will get bullied again because of this, and since Yuri was in the different class with him and his friend. He couldn't make sure of it. He often found himself looking out for injury whenever they met up at lunch time and when they walked home together. So far, he didn't find any injury on her. But, he was still worried.

Tsuna, Gokudera, Yamamoto, Chrome, Kyouko, Haru and Yuri were in their last year of middle school and they will graduate soon. Tsuna got the feeling that something will happen soon and it has something to do with Vongola.

 **{K~H~R}**

"I am home." Tsuna said.

"Welcome home." He heard his mother and Bianchi replied.

He went to the kitchen and was surprised with what he saw.

"Long time no see, Tsuna."

Tsuna stared blankly at the person. He couldn't find his voice to say anything, mostly because he was in shock.

"Tsu-kun, isn't it great that your father came to visit?" Tsuna ignored his mother.

After staring at his father for a minute, Tsuna left the kitchen to go to his room as if nothing happened.

Tsuna never hate anyone, not even his bullies or his past enemies, but somehow he couldn't let go of his hate for his father for leaving him and his mother. He could understand why his father did it. After all he did the same to Yuri. Still, whenever he saw or heard about his father, the burning hate in his heart kept resurfaced.

Sometimes he wondered how Yuri could forgive him, while he himself still couldn't forgive his father.

 **{K~H~R}**

When Tsuna entered his room he found Reborn sitting in his chair and looking at him intently. Tsuna was nervous because his Intuition warned him something important was going to happen.

"What is it, Reborn?"

"You have seen you father." Reborn stated.

"Why is he here?" Tsuna couldn't help but ask.

"He brought Nono (Ninth)'s order."

Tsuna was tense. No matter how much he like Nono, he still didn't like it whenever Nono sent an order.

Reborn tilted his fedora downward. "Nono ordered you and your guardians to move to Italy after you graduated from middle school to continue your training."

Tsuna composed himself to prevent himself to let out a shriek. But, he couldn't hide his surprise and horror. Tsuna gritted his teeth in frustration and grasped his trembling fists to calm himself down.

 **{K~H~R}**

When Reborn told Tsuna about the order he anticipated that Tsuna will let out a shriek and exclaimed that he won't become a mafia boss. He never thought Tsuna will have this kind of reaction of silence defiance.

He suspected that this was because of Byakka's influence that reminded Tsuna to keep his calm. Reborn already got an order from Nono to tutor her to become Tsuna's wife, of course he never told Tsuna about it, and he made sure Byakka didn't tell him.

However there was still the problem of Tsuna's reluctance to accept his position. Reborn would forced Tsuna if he have to, but he would prefer it if Tsuna accept it himself.

 **{K~H~R}**

"Reborn, I don't want to become a mafia boss." Reborn turned to Tsuna who already calm down.

"You don't have a choice, Tsuna." He stated calmly.

"What about my friends, there have a life here, how can I just let them leave it?" Tsuna asked frantically.

"I already inform them to come here at weekend, and then we can tell them about this. It will be their choices to come or not." Reborn said.

"What about me? I thought I can refuse." Tsuna said sadly. "Didn't I already tell you that I won't become a mafia boss? When you left I thought I could life normally again, but you came back and saying nonsense about Neo (New) Vongola Primo (First), which was basically the same as Vongola Decimo (Tenth). What was your point of asking me, when you didn't even accept my refusal."

"Just think about it Tsuna." Reborn said then jumped from the window. Reborn then used Leon, who transformed into hang glider to go to his next destination, Byakka's house.

 **{K~H~R}**

"Hello, this is Natsume's residence." A girl with long black hair said to the phone.

"Hahaue (Mother)? Oh, of course I am glad that you call. Do you need something?"

"So, Aniki (Big Brother) visited you."

"I am fine and no, I don't need you to come here."

She sighed. "Fine, you can come at my graduation ceremony. Please, don't embarrass me and yourself."

"Bye, Hahaue."

The girl put down the phone.

"Ciaossu."

The girl froze and turned to look at the source of the voice to see a 5 years old toddler.

"Reborn, what are you doing here?" She said while she walked into the living room.

"You don't seem to get along with your mother." Reborn said while following her.

"We get along just fine, it just that she worried about me too much as if I would suddenly disappear. In a way, she is too overprotective."

"Why did she never come to visit? If she was so overprotective she would have come as often as possible." Reborn asked.

"Yes, she would have come as often as possible if I didn't beg her not to come."

"Why don't you want her to come?" Reborn raised his eyebrows.

"No reason."

Reborn tilted his fedora downward in suspicious.

The girl sat on the couch and tried to reach for Pocky that was on the coffee table, but Reborn took it before she could reach it.

"You eat sweet too much." He said.

The girl pouted at that. "Anyway, what are you doing in my house?"

"I am your tutor."

The girl gave him a deadpan look. "I am not agreeing to anything."

"Nono ordered Tsuna and his guardians to move to Italy." Reborn told her.

The girl eyes widened in surprised. Then she looked away, but he could see her sadness.

"If you accept to become Tsuna's wife, you can go with them." Reborn said. "I haven't told the guardians yet, I will tell them with Tsuna, later. But, since Tsuna don't know that I am tutoring you, I have to tell you myself."

* * *

I hope you enjoy this story. Please be kind to me and review it. Thank you for reading my fan fiction.

* * *

 **Marmora F. An Nora**


	2. More Choices

**5** **th** **January 2016**

* * *

 **Warning** : Grammar errors, Spoilers, Out of Characters, Original Characters and Alternate Reality.

 **Disclaimer** : Katekyou Hitman Reborn belongs to Akira Amano, but this fan fiction belongs to me.

 **Summary** : Tsuna and his guardians finally face with the choice to accept or refuse the position as Vongola Tenth Generation. A sequel of 'Consequences of a Choice'.

* * *

Hi everybody, this is chapter 2 of this story. Thank you for the reviews for the previous chapter. I hope you like this chapter.

* * *

 _"True happiness  
Consists not in the multitude of friends,  
But in the worth and choice."  
_ _ **Ben Jonson**_

* * *

 **Previous Chapter. An Order to Choose.**

The girl pouted at that. "Anyway, what are you doing in my house?"

"I am your tutor."

The girl gave him a deadpan look. "I am not agreeing to anything."

"Nono ordered Tsuna and his guardians to move to Italy." Reborn told her.

The girl eyes widened in surprised. Then she looked away, but he could see her sadness.

"If you accept to become Tsuna's wife, you can go with them." Reborn said. "I haven't told the guardians yet, I will tell them with Tsuna, later. But, since Tsuna don't know that I am tutoring you, I have to tell you myself."

 **Chapter 2. More Choices.**

 **5 years ago.**

A boy with spiky hair was dragged by a girl with long black hair. The boy looked very confused and staring at the girl's back with uncertainty. The girl just dragged him along after school. He never thought she will approach him again after what happened this morning.

"Um, Natsume-san, where are we going?" The boy asked nervously.

"To the park." Natsume said as if it was obvious.

"Oh." They were in silence after that.

After they arrived in the park, Natsume let go of the boy's hand and turned to face him.

Natsume looked at the boy nervously. "So, Sawada-san, can I be your friend?"

Sawada frowned and looked away. "But, everyone hates me."

"I don't care! I want to be friend with you!" Natsume exclaimed.

"Why!" Sawada demanded. "You have such a perfect life! Why do you want to be friend with Dame-Tsuna?"

Natsume clenched her fists. "Shut up!"

Sawada was surprised with her tone.

"You don't know anything about me, so don't you dare make any guess about my life." Natsume shouted.

Sawada widened his eyes in surprised.

Natsume eyes softened when she saw his reaction. "Sawada-san, no one in this world has a perfect life."

"Then why are you always smiling?" He asked.

"A smile can make you happy, even if you're not." She said. "Those bullies are the one who don't understand how hard life could be, because if they understand, then they wouldn't make other people life harder."

Natsume was silence after that to let Sawada processed what she just said.

Sawada lowered his eyes to be ground. He was ashamed for snapping at her, but he couldn't help it. He was frustrated with all the bullying and he was jealous with her.

For the third times that day she asked again. "Sawada-san, can I be your friend?" And he could only nod.

Her smile was so wide unlike any of her other smiles, which made him realized that her smiles had been fake.

"Then, please call me Yuri." She said.

"Mhmm, Yu...ri-chan?" Sawada said uncertainly.

"Just call me Yuri. I don't like any honorific after my name."

"Oh, all right, Yuri." She smiled in satisfaction.

"Then, please call me Tsuna."

"Of course, Tuna."

"It's Tsuna."

She giggled. "I know, I know, I am just messing with you."

Sawada, no, Tsuna was confused with her antic, but he was also happy?

Did this what it's like to have friend?

 **{K~H~R}**

 **Present.**

Tsuna woke up from his sleep. He checked his clock and saw that it's already past 8. He panicked since he was already late to school, then he realized it was weekend. And then Tsuna realized he had a meeting with his guardians. He sighed and began to get ready.

When he went downstairs to eat breakfast he saw his guardians, except Mukuro and Hibari, was there.

"Good morning, Juudaime."

"Good morning, Tsuna."

"Hello, Boss."

"Good morning to the EXTREME, Sawada."

"Good morning, everyone." Tsuna said.

Tsuna could see Lambo was playing around with I-Pin. When he entered the kitchen, Reborn and Bianchi was there.

"Well, let's begin the meeting." Reborn said.

"But, I haven't eaten yet." Tsuna said.

"It's your own fault for getting up late." Reborn told him.

"Where is Kaa-san (Mother)?" Tsuna asked.

"Mama is spending time with your father." Reborn answered.

Tsuna sighed and decided to ignore his growling stomach.

 **{K~H~R}**

After everyone was situated in the living room, Tsuna could see Hibari in the far corner of the room. Then, Reborn began the meeting.

"You all must be curious about this meeting." Reborn started. "I got an order from Nono."

The guardians, except for Hibari and Lambo, looked curious.

"Nono ordered Tsuna and the guardians to move to Italy to get more training as the tenth generation of Vongola." Reborn informed them.

They were in silence, either in shock or surprised or perhaps both.

"I will let you decide whether you want to go or not. But, if you refuse, then you will lose your position as the guardian and have to return your Vongola Gear to Tsuna. And if you accept, then you can't back down anymore. The deadline of your decision will be one week before the middle school graduation, because we will go to Italy right after the graduation." Reborn said seriously.

The room was in silence.

Until someone stood up and exclaimed. "Of course, I will go with Juudaime."

That person smiled to Tsuna. "Don't worry, Juudaime, I will definitely become your right-hand man."

Tsuna sweat dropped. "Thank you, Gokudera-kun."

Tsuna sighed inwardly because he still wasn't sure about this. He still didn't want to become a mafia boss.

When Tsuna looked around, he noticed Hibari had left and that Yamamoto and Onii-san (Big Brother) looked troubled, while Chrome had a blank face.

Tsuna could guess that Yamamoto and Onii-san were reluctance to leave Namimori, because of their family and he understands that.

"How long we have to stay in Italy?" Tsuna asked Reborn.

"You're the future boss of Vongola, Nono most likely want you to stay in Italy permanently, and the same goes to your guardians." Reborn answered.

"But, Yamamoto and Onii-san have family here." Tsuna said while looking at them sadly.

"That's for them to decide." Reborn said.

"Can't they at least visit Namimori?" Tsuna asked.

"Of course, they can." Reborn said.

No one spoke for a while.

Tsuna stood up. "I want to eat." He then went to the kitchen.

 **{K~H~R}**

After the meeting and everyone went home, Tsuna stayed in his room. When Reborn went to check on him, he found Tsuna was looking out from the window. He had a sad look in his face and Reborn knew that Tsuna was looking at the direction of Byakka's house.

"You can ask her." Reborn said.

Tsuna snapped out of it and looked at Reborn in confusion.

"What do you mean?"

"You can ask her to be your wife. If she says yes, she can come with you to Italy." Reborn explained.

Tsuna knew who Reborn were talking about without saying her name, but he was still confused about his own feeling for her. He isn't sure that he really is in love with her. And even if he does, he isn't sure if she feels the same.

"If you don't do anything, then you will never know." Reborn said as if reading his mind.

Tsuna grimaced. He didn't like it when Reborn read his mind. He knows that Reborn isn't really reading his mind, but reading the sign of his body language. He's still trying to prevent Reborn from reading his body language.

"Keep trying, Tsuna." Reborn smirked.

Tsuna sighed and decided to ignore that and went back to the previous topic.

"I will think about it." Tsuna said.

That showed how distraught Tsuna was, since he didn't even thought that he's too young to ask someone to become his wife.

* * *

I hope you enjoy this chapter. Please be kind to me and review it. Thank you for reading my fan fiction.

* * *

 **Marmora F. An Nora**


	3. Reversed Role

**5** **th** **February 2016**

* * *

 **Warning** : Grammar errors, Spoilers, Out of Characters, Original Characters and Alternate Reality.

 **Disclaimer** : Katekyou Hitman Reborn belongs to Akira Amano, but this fan fiction belongs to me.

 **Summary** : Tsuna and his guardians finally face with the choice to accept or refuse the position as Vongola Tenth Generation. A sequel of 'Consequences of a Choice'.

* * *

Hi everybody, this is chapter 3 of this story. I hope you like this chapter.

* * *

 _"Strong moral character results from consistent correct choices in the trials and testing of life. Your faith can guide you to those correct choices."  
_ _ **Richard G. Scott**_

* * *

 **Previous Chapter. More Choices.**

"If you don't do anything, then you will never know." Reborn said as if reading his mind.

Tsuna grimaced. He didn't like it when Reborn read his mind. He knows that Reborn isn't really reading his mind, but reading the sign of his body language. He's still trying to prevent Reborn from reading his body language.

"Keep trying, Tsuna." Reborn smirked.

Tsuna sighed and decided to ignore that and went back to the previous topic.

"I will think about it." Tsuna said.

That showed how distraught Tsuna was, since he didn't even thought that he's too young to ask someone to become his wife.

 **Chapter 3. Reversed Role.**

 **5 years ago.**

It has been few weeks since Tsuna and Yuri became friend and they were inseparable since then. Tsuna noticed that Yuri also stopped smiling all the time.

"Because I am happy, so I don't need to smile to feel happy anymore." That was what she said when he asked about it.

But, when their classmate noticed about their sudden friendship, they mocked them and called them 'Dame Couple'. They also called Yuri 'Dame's Lover'.

Tsuna was sad and disturbed with it. He likes Yuri, but he didn't want she got bully because of him.

"Don't worry about it, Tsuna. I won't leave you." She told him with a smile.

But, he couldn't return that smile when he saw her trembling after she got beat up by bullies. He couldn't face her. He couldn't help but think that it wouldn't have happen if they didn't become friend.

Yuri must have noticed his train of thought because she told him.

"Tsuna, this isn't your fault. Don't even think about it." Yuri said seriously.

Tsuna could only give her a sad smile and said. "I know, I am sorry."

 **3 years ago.**

The bully got worst every year, but he endured it together with Yuri, until they were in their last year of Elementary School. They were dragged to the school backyard by the bullies. They were more bullies than usual, they were even some girls too who was restraining Yuri.

Tsuna got beat up but he already used to it, so he didn't really care. He was watching Yuri, who got beat up by the girls. He always felt so useless when she got beat up like this. He couldn't even protect himself.

"Take that Dame Couple, the both of you should suffer together." One of the bullies said.

"Yeah, since you two are lover. Ha ha ha." Another one of the bullies said.

Suddenly, Tsuna saw one of the girls who beat up Yuri took out a knife and cut Yuri's long black hair. His eyes widened in horror, while the girls laughed.

After a while the bullies left them alone. Tsuna remained on the ground without moving, because of pain and humiliation. He saw Yuri was trembling on the ground. He couldn't stop the guilt to consume him.

She was absent the next day and Tsuna didn't dare to visit her, because he felt guilty. His classmates was laughing at him that Yuri finally left him. He never felt so much anger before, he really wanted to scream at them that Yuri would never leave him, but he held it back and just ignored them.

The next day Yuri came to school smiling like usual as if nothing happened. But, something did happen and Tsuna would never be able to forget about it. When she came, her short hair was the first thing he noticed, it was another thing that reminded him of what happened.

When Tsuna saw her short hair he felt really sad and angry, and he felt her hair was mocking him for his uselessness, because he couldn't protect his friend. He couldn't help but cry and apologize.

"Do I look so ugly with short hair?" She said playfully.

"I don't like it." He said while sobbing. " _I don't like it that you get hurt because of me._ "

She laughed. "Well, if you don't like it, then I promise I will never cut my hair again."

Tsuna couldn't do anything but cry harder.

 **{K~H~R}**

 **Present.**

Ever since the meeting with his guardians, Tsuna could see some tension with Yamamoto and his Onii-san. It will be difficult for the both of them to leave Namimori and Tsuna really didn't want them to make the painful choice.

Even Yuri noticed the tension, despite only being with them for a year. She seemed to be able to read their mood. However, she never asked about it, which he thought was strange. Yuri always asked him or his friends if she noticed something wrong with them.

That was mostly why she got in argument with Gokudera, because he wasn't the type of person to share his problem, which was why Tsuna never bothered Gokudera.

Tsuna didn't think it was a good idea to tell Yuri, because it was related to the mafia. He still didn't want she get involved with the mafia, even if she's already involved.

 **{K~H~R}**

It was lunch time and Tsuna together with his friends, who was consisted of Gokudera, Yamamoto, Chrome, Kyouko and Hana, were waiting for Yuri in the hallway.

Kurokawa Hana joined their group together with Kyouko, but she didn't know about the mafia. Of course, Tsuna knows she was suspicious with them and only joined them to take care of Kyouko. She was also got along with Yuri really well, because of Yuri's calm personality.

Hana once teased Tsuna that he was lucky for getting a decent girl. Tsuna was blushing furiously that time and spluttered out that they weren't dating. Of course, she ignored his pathetic attempt.

Speaking of Yuri, she was late. When Tsuna noticed about it, he became worried.

Tsuna turned to his friends. "I think you should go ahead, I will wait for Yuri."

"We won't leave you, Juudaime." Gokudera said.

"Of course, we will wait with you." Yamamoto said.

Hana sighed in annoyance. "Just let him do what he wants."

"Are you sure, Boss?" Chrome said.

"That's right, Tsuna-kun, we could stay with you." Kyouko said.

Tsuna laughed nervously. "Don't worry, it's no big deal."

His friends finally let him go after Tsuna reassured them that he will be alright.

 **{K~H~R}**

Tsuna waited for another minute until he finally had enough and decided to go to Yuri's classroom.

He was a bit nervous because he never went to her classroom before. He stood in front of the door to contemplate his next action. But, then he heard her voice.

"Leave me alone!" She shouted.

Tsuna opened the door quickly and observed the classroom. Some boys and girls were crowding Yuri. Tsuna froze when he realized a couple of boys were restraining her and a boy was standing so close to her to almost kiss her.

Tsuna didn't stop to think, he only focus on one thing, to get Yuri away from this despicable humans. Tsuna punched the boys that was restraining her and the boy who was about to kiss her. He grabbed Yuri's hand and took her away from the crowd. Tsuna gave them the most menacing glare he could produced. He was satisfied when he saw their terrified face.

Tsuna then left the classroom and bought Yuri to a secluded place behind the school and made sure no one saw them, especially the members of disciplinary committee.

 **{K~H~R}**

Tsuna and Yuri sat on the ground in silence. Tsuna didn't know what to say. This was the first time he got on a fight in his school without hesitation. Normally, it was because Reborn was threatening him.

He didn't know what to think about himself, because normally he would avoid violence. He didn't understand what happened to him and it scared him. What if he lost control of himself like that again? He didn't want to cause violence.

Tsuna turned to Yuri, who was sitting beside him. She was hugging her knees and was trembling so badly. It has been a while he saw her so vulnerable, which reminded him of the reason why he left her in first place.

The thought of leaving her almost consumed him again, but Tsuna dismissed the thought. He wasn't the same Tsuna who left her at Elementary School. He isn't weak anymore, he can protect her.

Tsuna grasped her left shoulder softly. He felt her became tense, but slowly she became relaxed.

"I am sorry." She apologized.

"For what?"

He was confused. She looked at him with terrified eyes, but then looked away from him.

"I am pathetic, I am sorry for troubling you." She said softly.

"Don't worry about it. I don't mind." He told her.

None of them spoke after that. Tsuna stayed besides her until she stopped trembling. He was nervous because of their close proximity. But, he was trying to calm her with his presence.

He felt that their situation had been reversed. In the Elementary School, he was the one who always apologized to Yuri for being pathetic. Then, Yuri will be the one to comfort him. This situation confused him. He didn't want Yuri to be sad. He wanted her to be happy.

 **{K~H~R}**

Meanwhile, Tsuna's friends were on the roof eating lunch. Gokudera looked worried because Tsuna wasn't back yet. Chrome was looking at the door, while eating her lunch. Yamamoto, Kyouko and Hana were eating casually, but they also looked a little worried.

"Damn it, where is Juudaime?" Gokudera finally lost his patience.

"Don't worry, Gokudera, maybe they eat somewhere else." Yamamoto said.

"That woman better not bothering Juudaime." Gokudera said.

"Would you just shut up?" Hana told Gokudera.

"What of it, troublesome woman!"

"Hah, nothing, stupid monkey."

"What did you call me!"

"Gokudera, Kurokawa, please calm down." Yamamoto said.

"Yes, please, calm down, Hana-chan." Kyouko said.

Gokudera and Hana looked away from each other and continued their lunch.

"But, why Boss didn't come back." Chrome asked.

They were in silence and began to think about it too.

"Ahh, so they finally did it." Hana said suddenly.

"What do you mean, Hana-chan." Kyouko asked curiously.

Hana had a glint in her eyes. "You know, when a man and woman love each other..."

"Juudaime would never do something like that!" Gokudera cut her off.

"Do what?" Yamamoto said in confusion.

Kyouko and Chrome also looked confused. Gokudera and Hana looked at them, then at each other, and then shook their head in unison.

"What I mean is Sawada and Natsume finally decided to elope." Hana said.

Her statement was met with stunned silence. And for once Gokudera didn't argue with her.

* * *

I hope you enjoy this chapter. Please be kind to me and review it. Thank you for reading my fan fiction.

* * *

 **Marmora F. An Nora**


	4. The Rumoured Girlfriend

**5** **th** **March 2016**

* * *

 **Warning** : Grammar errors, Spoilers, Out of Characters, Original Characters and Alternate Reality.

 **Disclaimer** : Katekyou Hitman Reborn belongs to Akira Amano, but this fan fiction belongs to me.

 **Summary** : Tsuna and his guardians finally face with the choice to accept or refuse the position as Vongola Tenth Generation. A sequel of 'Consequences of a Choice'.

* * *

Hi everybody, this is chapter 4 of this story. Thank you for the review for the previous chapter. I hope you like this chapter.

* * *

 _"In the long-run, regrets consist less of bad choices and more of choices not made at all. Little do we realize, those were choices too."  
_ _ **Ryan Lilly**_

* * *

 **Previous Chapter. Reversed Role.**

"Ahh, so they finally did it." Hana said suddenly.

"What do you mean, Hana-chan." Kyouko asked curiously.

Hana had a glint in her eyes. "You know, when a man and woman love each other..."

"Juudaime would never do something like that!" Gokudera cut her off.

"Do what?" Yamamoto said in confusion.

Kyouko and Chrome also looked confused. Gokudera and Hana looked at them, then at each other, and then shook their head in unison.

"What I mean is Sawada and Natsume finally decided to elope." Hana said.

Her statement was met with stunned silence. And for once Gokudera didn't argue with her.

 **Chapter 4. The Rumoured Girlfriend.**

 **3 years ago.**

A boy and a girl were in a park. They were staring at each other. The boy looked serious, while the girl looked confused.

The girl smiled and said. "What do you want to do today, Tsuna?"

The girl had long black hair that reached her waist and violet eyes. She was smiling happily at Tsuna, while waiting for his answer.

Tsuna had brown spiky hair that defied gravity and brown eyes. He was looking at her seriously, but he also looked nervous.

"Yuri, I think we should stop being friend." Tsuna averted his eyes from her.

Yuri lost her smile and blinked. "What did you say, Tsuna?" She asked nervously.

Tsuna took some breath and said seriously. "We should stop being friend."

Yuri couldn't believe her ears, but Tsuna's expression confirmed it.

"Why?" That's all she could say.

Tsuna looked down. "I don't want to see you get bully because of me."

"But, Tsuna, you're my only friend." Yuri said.

"You're my only friend too, but I don't want to see you get bully because of me again." Tsuna told her.

"But, we don't have to stop being friend." Yuri said.

Tsuna looked at her seriously. "I promise I will come back to you someday when I can protect the both of us. Until then, we should stop seeing each other."

Yuri was stunned. "But, Tsuna..."

"No, from now on, we are not friend anymore. " Tsuna said firmly.

"Are you saying we can't do anything together anymore?" Yuri asked.

"Yes."

"Not even talking."

"No, we are just stranger now, Natsume." Tsuna looked away.

Yuri, no, Natsume's eyes widened when he called her with her surname, and realized that Tsuna wouldn't change his mind. Tears fell from her eyes, but she shook it away and became angry.

"If that really what you want then fine, but I will find a way to talk to you again. I will make sure you regret leaving me." Natsume said angrily and stormed off from the park.

 **{K~H~R}**

 **Present.**

Tsuna was carrying Yuri in his back, when he realized she felt asleep on him. He was carrying her to the infirmary. Then, he heard the bell, which means he was going to be late for class. But, right now he didn't really care.

When he arrived in the infirmary, he found Dr. Shamal in there. He almost forgot about him, since he haven't been to the infirmary for a long times.

"Oh, long time no see, Vongola." He said while eyeing Yuri. "So, who is the cute girl in your back?"

Tsuna put her down on the bed.

He narrowed his eyes at Shamal. "You're better not touching her."

Shamal raised his eyebrows and put up his hands. "All right, all right, I won't do anything to her."

"Could you make a permission slip for her to leave early?" Tsuna asked.

"Of course." Shamal wrote something on a paper and gave it to Tsuna.

"Thank you." Tsuna then left the infirmary.

Tsuna went to Yuri's classroom and knocked the door.

"Come in." He heard the teacher said.

Tsuna opened the door. The teacher looked at him in confusion.

"Sawada, this isn't your class." The teacher said.

"I am here to get Yuri's things. She is in the infirmary. I have the permission for her." Tsuna explained.

"All right."

Tsuna went to Yuri's desk and collected her things. After that he gave the teacher the paper from Shamal.

"I am sorry for intruding." Tsuna bowed then left the classroom.

He went back to the infirmary and found Yuri still asleep. He looked at Shamal to make sure he didn't do anything.

Tsuna then put her things on a table and sat in a chair besides Yuri's bed.

"Don't you have class?" Shamal asked.

"I don't really care right now." Tsuna shuddered when he realized that Reborn will punish him for this later.

"So, who is she?"

"My friend." Tsuna said shortly.

Shamal raised his eyebrows at the short answer. He shook his head and decided to just observe the situation. Due to his experience with woman, Shamal could notice the signs when a girl was taken. Usually, he didn't really care if the girl he was hitting on was taken or not. But, he really didn't want to test his luck with the future boss of Vongola. The boy was a wimp, but even he could predict what happened if he touches his girl, the boy will turn into a raging lion. Yes, he didn't want to test his luck.

 **{K~H~R}**

Tsuna was looking after the sleeping form of Yuri. He was thinking about what Reborn said to him. He didn't know how he could ask her to become his wife. They are not even dating, then why was he considering it.

He eyed her black hair. Her hair was back to its former glory. Despite the neglect it suffered for 2 years. Now, it was just as pretty as he remembered.

Tsuna didn't know how long he had been sitting in the infirmary to look after Yuri, but he didn't really care. His mind was occupied with something else, like how he felt like this situation was familiar.

He was sure something like this never happened before, so why did he feel otherwise? He looked at Yuri's face and stared at her. Suddenly, a sudden inspiration brought him back to the event in the future.

He remembered the event when his friends found out about Yuri. The event when Reborn read the letter his future self wrote for the deceased future Yuri. He felt a sharp pain in his heart, when he remembered that she was dead in the future, he won't let her die this time.

Anyway, in his future self's letter, he remembered reading about something similar happened like this, but he was pretty sure it wasn't exactly the same. The future must be changing then.

He remembered his future self fell in love with Yuri around this time. Have him fallen for Yuri?

He realized that it has been a while since he was dreaming about Kyouko. Did he really have gotten over his crush on Kyouko?

What about Yuri? She never acted like she has a romantic feeling for him. Does she really have feeling for him or did the future change it?

Tsuna snapped out from his thought when the door to the infirmary was opened abruptly. He looked at the door and found his friends stood there.

"Juudaime, we finally found you." Gokudera exclaimed.

"Gokudera-kun, calm down, this is the infirmary." Tsuna said.

"I am sorry, Juudaime." Gokudera said. "Did you get hurt, Juudaime?"

"I am fine. I am watching over Yuri." Tsuna informed them.

"What happened to that woman?" Tsuna was sure that Gokudera looked worried.

"She's fine. She's just tired." Tsuna said solemnly.

"What happened Tsuna?" Yamamoto asked worriedly.

Tsuna shook his head. "Nothing important."

Tsuna didn't know why, but he didn't really want to tell them about what happened in the classroom. He also didn't really want to remember what happened.

"I am glad everything is alright." Kyouko said in relieved.

"So, Boss didn't elope with Boss's Lady?" Chrome asked distractedly.

"What!" Tsuna exclaimed in surprised.

Tsuna was saved from the awkward situation, when he heard a groan from Yuri. He saw she opened her eyes slowly. Then she blinked.

"Tsuna, where am I?" She asked.

"Um... the infirmary." Tsuna said nervously.

"Oh, why am I here?"

"You fell asleep."

"Oh, all right, can I go home?" She asked Tsuna.

"Yes, you already got a pass for today. I also brought your things." Tsuna said.

"Oh, thanks Tsuna." Yuri went to get her things.

"Bye, everyone." She then left the infirmary.

"Bye, Yuri." Kyouko and Takeshi said.

Chrome and Hana waved at her, while Gokudera grunted at her.

"Well, I better go back to class." Tsuna said. "What happened while I am gone?"

 **{K~H~R}**

Shamal looked at the kids when they left the infirmary.

"So, is that the rumoured girlfriend of Vongola Decimo (Tenth) that I keep hearing about?" Shamal asked.

A 5 years old toddler suddenly appeared. He wore a black suit and a fedora.

"Yes, that's right." The baby answered. "Thought, they aren't officially dating."

"I am hearing a 'Yet' in there." Shamal said.

The baby smirked. "What do you think about them?"

"Well, I don't think I would test my luck on the girl." Shamal admitted. "But, there was something bothering me."

"I know what you mean?" The baby said.

"So you noticed."

"Of course, I am. Did you forget who I am?" The baby said in amusement.

Shamal decided to ignore that comment.

"So, how exactly she knew that Vongola was there, even before she saw him." Shamal asked.

Shamal didn't receive an answer. He looked at the baby in confusion, but the baby wasn't there anymore. Shamal contemplated the option that maybe the baby also didn't know the answer to his questions. But, he dismissed it. After all, the baby knows everything.

* * *

I hope you enjoy this chapter. Please be kind to me and review it. Thank you for reading my fan fiction.

* * *

 **Marmora F. An Nora**


	5. Doubtfulness

**5** **th** **April 2016**

* * *

 **Warning** : Grammar errors, Spoilers, Out of Characters, Original Characters and Alternate Reality.

 **Disclaimer** : Katekyou Hitman Reborn belongs to Akira Amano, but this fan fiction belongs to me.

 **Summary** : Tsuna and his guardians finally face with the choice to accept or refuse the position as Vongola Tenth Generation. A sequel of 'Consequences of a Choice'.

* * *

Hi everybody, this is chapter 5 of this story. Thank you for the review for the previous chapter. I hope you like this chapter.

* * *

 _"Liberty, taking the word in its concrete sense, consists in the ability to choose."  
_ _ **Simone Weil**_

* * *

 **Previous Chapter. The Rumoured Girlfriend.**

"Well, I don't think I would test my luck on the girl." Shamal admitted. "But, there was something bothering me."

"I know what you mean?" The baby said.

"So you noticed."

"Of course, I am. Did you forget who I am?" The baby said in amusement.

Shamal decided to ignore that comment.

"So, how exactly she knew that Vongola was there, even before she saw him." Shamal asked.

Shamal didn't receive an answer. He looked at the baby in confusion, but the baby wasn't there anymore. Shamal contemplated the option that maybe the baby also didn't know the answer to his questions. But, he dismissed it. After all, the baby knows everything.

 **Chapter 5. Doubtfulness.**

 **3 years ago.**

Tsuna was walking to school as usual. He still thought about what happened in the park yesterday. He was nervous with how he should act around Yuri, no, Natsume.

He felt a tingling in his body and looked ahead. He caught the back of Yuri, no, Natsume. She was standing in front of the school as if waiting for him. He looked away and walked ahead as if she wasn't there.

He could felt her staring at his back. He really wanted to look back and said he didn't want to lose her. But, he prevented himself to do it.

That had become a routine. Every day, he looked at her back, while he kept ignoring her. Fortunately, the bully was lesser to only name-calling. His classmate had noticed about their separation and they mocked him about it. At least, they left her alone.

After a month, she seemed to give up and also decided to ignore him, because he didn't see her in front of the school anymore. He was both relieved and sad about it. He thought he wouldn't have to deal with her anymore, but he was proved wrong when New Year came.

 **2 years ago.**

He was sleeping in his room, when suddenly his mother entered his room. She shook his body to wake him up.

"Tsu-kun, Tsu-kun." She said while shaking his body.

He groaned and slowly opened his eyes.

"Kaa-san, I still want to sleep." He whined.

She seemed to ignore what he said and smiled brightly at him.

"Look Tsu-kun, I found a letter for you in the mailbox." She said.

He rubbed his eyes. "What? Letter?"

"Yes, a letter for you. I put it in your desk." She said.

He looked at her in disbelief. His sleepy mind was trying to comprehend what he just heard.

His mother stood up. "All right, Tsu-kun, don't forget to read your letter." Then she left his room.

Tsuna looked at his door sleepily, and trying to decide whether he should go back to sleep or not. But, he couldn't get rid of the thought that he just got a letter and his curiosity prevented him from going back to sleep. He decided to check the letter, so he could go back to sleep again after he read it.

He yawned and got up from his bed. Then, he walked to his desk and sat in his chair. On his desk he found an envelope. On the front was written

' _To: Tsuna_

 _From: Byakka_ '

He frowned in confusion. He didn't know anyone name Byakka. He opened the envelope and took out the letter inside. In the letter was written.

' _I will always try to support and understand your choices. I will always be there when you need me. Until then, I will be waiting for you._ '

After he finished reading it, Tsuna realized he was crying. He didn't know for sure who this Byakka was. But, there was only one person that came to his mind, and he was willing to bet that he was right. Byakka is none other than Natsume Shirayuri, his former friend.

He cried and laughed in misery and amusement. He couldn't help but think that Natsume was trying to beat him on his own game.

" _If that really what you want then fine, but I will find a way to talk to you again. I will make sure you regret leaving me."_

And, she was winning, because he was already regretting it. Also, it seemed he won't going back to sleep after all.

 **{K~H~R}**

 **Present.**

In a small house in the outskirt of Namimori, there was a girl sleeping in her bedroom, until the alarm woke her up.

She sat up groggily and looked at her clock. She raised her eyebrows in confusion.

"Why did my alarm wake me up at 5 AM?" She asked in confusion.

"I set your alarm." A baby dressed as trainer said.

"Oh, Reborn." She said. "What do you want?"

"I want you to run lap around Namimori." Reborn said.

The girl yawned and got up from her bed. She made her bed and left her bedroom. She grabbed her shoes and wore it. Then, she left her house after she locked it. She didn't even change her clothes or washed her face. She really is careless about her appearance.

This was a normal occurrence between them. Sometimes Reborn would demand her to do something. She always did what he asked without complain.

"It's not like complaining will help me." That's what she said when he asked why she never complains.

While she was running, the girl saw someone that was also running like her.

"Good morning to the EXTREME, Natsume."

"Good morning, Ryouhei-nii (Big Brother Ryouhei)."

After Yuri and Ryouhei became friend, Ryouhei told her to call him Onii-san, but she decided to call him Ryouhei-nii instead. She said her brother will be sad if she called anyone Onii-san, since her brother thought that title belongs to him. That's also why she called her brother Aniki, instead of Onii-san, just to mess with him and as payback for calling her Yu-chan. Her brother still pouted because of that.

Actually the reason she didn't call anyone Onii-san was because she didn't like to use honorific. She was only using it to be polite. And since she thought she didn't have to be polite with her family and friends, she didn't use honorific with them.

So far, she only told Tsuna about this. She doubted anyone else knows, not even her brother who had the knowledge of parallel worlds know about it. It was only trivial information, after all.

 **{K~H~R}**

"So, Ryouhei-nii, what's bothering you?"

Yuri asked him when she realized he had been quiet for a while. Actually, she could guess the problem. After all, Reborn already told her about Nono's order. She was only waiting for Tsuna to told her himself.

Ryouhei sighed. "I am extremely confused. I want to extremely go with Sawada, but I don't want to extremely leave Kyouko."

"It's the older siblings' job to protect the younger siblings, isn't it?" Yuri told him. "That's the reason you don't want to leave Kyouko, right."

"You're extremely right."

"But, you know, the older siblings can't protect the younger siblings forever, because then the younger siblings won't be able to learn to face the world. Also, the younger siblings will eventually learn to protect themselves." Yuri told him.

"So, I can't extremely protect Kyouko anymore." Ryouhei said sadly.

"That isn't exactly what I was trying to say. But, Ryouhei-nii, it's okay to feel sad. It's hard for the older siblings to let go of their younger siblings and realize that they isn't needed anymore. But, that doesn't mean that you can't protect Kyouko anymore, just not as much as before." Yuri explained.

Ryouhei looked confused. "I extremely don't understand."

Yuri sighed. "Just talk to Kyouko, Ryouhei-nii. She can help you to make the choice."

Ryouhei smiled. "Thank you to the EXTREME, Natsume."

"You're welcome, Ryouhei-nii."

This conversation reminded Yuri of her own brother, who was in god-know-where. Ever since he came knocking on her door, he had been very persistent about his status as her older brother. She didn't know what to do with him at the time, since they were practically stranger. But, later she grew to adore his weird antics, and became accustomed to his presence.

He practically cried whenever he had to leave. He has become a bit protective of her too. She wouldn't be surprised if he put guards or safety devices around her house. But, then, how did Reborn sneak into her house? Maybe, there wasn't any protection around her house or Reborn just that good.

 **{K~H~R}**

After her run, Yuri went back to her house. She took a bath and prepared herself to go to school. After that she ate breakfast and left her house.

Final term was getting closer and graduation will be coming soon. Just like the guardians, she also has a deadline to make her choice to go with Tsuna or not. And, it depends on Tsuna's choice.

 **Few months ago.**

"Nono ordered Tsuna and his guardians to move to Italy." Reborn told her.

The girl eyes widened in surprised. Then she looked away, but he could see her sadness.

"If you accept to become Tsuna's wife, you can go with them." Reborn said. "I haven't told the guardians yet, I will tell them with Tsuna, later. But, since Tsuna don't know that I am tutoring you, I have to tell you myself."

She looked at Reborn in surprised.

"But, it all depends on Tsuna's choice." Reborn tipped his fedora downward.

She sighed. "Tsuna is still in doubt, isn't he?"

Reborn tipped his fedora upward. "That's right, but Tsuna can't refuse his position. Vongola is in desperate need of a successor and Tsuna is the only one left."

She looked at Reborn. "You will make him the boss whether he likes it or not, right."

Reborn didn't answer her, since she already knew the answer.

"Tsuna still has a choice regarding you. But, he have to ask you himself to be his wife."

She raised her eyebrows. "You mean I have to wait when Tsuna proposes to me? Aren't we too young for that?"

Reborn smirked in amusement. "Tsuna don't have to do it now."

"So then, I will make my choice when he proposes to me." She concluded.

"Not exactly, you have to make your own choice one week before graduation." Reborn corrected her.

She looked at him in surprise. "What! Why?"

"It's Tsuna's choice whether he want to marry you or not. But, it's still your choice whether you want to remain as the candidate of the Vongola Boss's wife." Reborn explained.

"Then, what if I don't want to be a candidate anymore, but later, Tsuna proposes to me?" She asked.

"Well, isn't it obvious?"

She sighed. "That's right, if I don't want to be a candidate anymore, why would I accept Tsuna's proposal. That will be contradictory. So, I just have to turn him down."

"Of course."

"I guess, I will think about it.

 **Present.**

Yuri saw Tsuna when she reached her school. She looked at him carefully. What happened yesterday made her realized how weak she was. In Elementary School, it was her who comforted Tsuna, but now it was reversed.

She never thought Tsuna will throw a punch at anyone. It wasn't like him at all, that sharp orange eyes of him, she didn't like it. She prefers his soft brown eyes, the eyes that full with kindness and protection, unlike the orange eyes that depicted anger and violence. Just thinking about those orange eyes made her trembling.

She didn't want Tsuna to change. But, she realized it's inevitable. But, she still doesn't like it, no matter how hot his Hyper Version is. Okay, scratch that. She definitely didn't think about that.

* * *

I hope you enjoy this chapter. Please be kind to me and review it. Thank you for reading my fan fiction.

* * *

 **Marmora F. An Nora**


	6. Hypocritical

**5** **th** **May 2016**

* * *

 **Warning** : Grammar errors, Spoilers, Out of Characters, Original Characters and Alternate Reality.

 **Disclaimer** : Katekyou Hitman Reborn belongs to Akira Amano, but this fan fiction belongs to me.

 **Summary** : Tsuna and his guardians finally face with the choice to accept or refuse the position as Vongola Tenth Generation. A sequel of 'Consequences of a Choice'.

* * *

Hi everybody, this is chapter 6 of this story. Thank you to those who reviews and favourites the previous chapters. I hope you like this chapter.

* * *

 _"Worthy character is best forged from a life of consistent, correct choices centered in the teachings of the Master. "  
_ _ **Richard G. Scott**_

* * *

 **Previous Chapter. Doubtfulness.**

Yuri saw Tsuna when she reached her school. She looked at him carefully. What happened yesterday made her realized how weak she was. In Elementary School, it was her who comforted Tsuna, but now it was reversed.

She never thought Tsuna will throw a punch at anyone. It wasn't like him at all, that sharp orange eyes of him, she didn't like it. She prefers his soft brown eyes, the eyes that full with kindness and protection, unlike the orange eyes that depicted anger and violence. Just thinking about those orange eyes made her trembling.

She didn't want Tsuna to change. But, she realized it's inevitable. But, she still doesn't like it, no matter how hot his Hyper Version is. Okay, scratch that. She definitely didn't think about that.

 **Chapter 6. Hypocritical.**

 **2 years ago.**

Since Tsuna got the letter from Byakka, nothing seemed to change. Natsume was still ignoring him just like him to her. Basically, they acted just like stranger to each other.

He thought that letter was just a onetime only. But, of course, he was wrong again, because, two months later, at Valentine Day, he received another letter.

Just like before, his mother woke him up and told him about the letter that she put in his desk. He almost scared to open it, considering the last letter turned him into a crying mess. But, he decided to get over it and opened it. In the letter was written.

' _My heart hurt every time I think about you. I really want to forget about you. I feel trapped, and I can't escape, not because I can't, but because I won't._ '

This letter gave him an eerie feeling, that this won't be the last time he got a letter like this. So, he decided to prepare himself. He bought a notebook and rewrote the two letters he received. Then, he burned the letters, because he didn't want his mother or anyone else found it.

He began to think when the next letter will come. The first was at New Year, the second was at Valentine. When will the third come? It must be at an important date. Tsuna then decided to check the mailbox at every important date.

When he entered Namimori Middle School, he was glad that he wasn't on the same class with Natsume. And he felt like his life was going back to how it was before he became friend with her.

He was bully again, nothing new. He was called Dame-Tsuna again, because he was a failure in both academic and athletic skill, nothing new. And he had no friend again, nothing new.

Sometimes, he heard about Natsume and her new nickname 'Dark Flower'. He heard that she never smiled again and it pained him, because he knew he was at fault.

As time went by, the rumour about her became almost nonexistent and he almost forgot she existed. He admitted that his own problems distracted him from thinking about her. He was frustrated with school, because he couldn't do anything right. Why did he even go to school?

But, later Tsuna found his reason. When he saw the angelic form of the school idol, he knew right away that he developed a crush on Sasagawa Kyouko, and that, she will be his reason to not give up on himself.

And at the same time that thought entered his mind, the thought of Natsume was shoved to the very back of his mind to be forgotten.

Few months after he entered middle school, something happened, something that will turn his life upside down, something that he couldn't prevent, and something that he never prepared.

He got a home tutor, Reborn the greatest hitman in the world.

Reborn was an annoyance and an unwelcome disruption to his normal albeit useless life. He was pushed to his limit and was threatened to face something he normally would avoid. In a way, it was refreshing to him, because he will face something new and unexpected every day.

When he spent his birthday in the hospital, he spent his time to think everything that had happened, lately. It was rare for him to get a peaceful time for himself. And then, he remembered. He almost fell from his bed, when he remembered her.

Today is his birthday, could today be an important date for her to send the letter? He could only hope no one check the mailbox, especially Reborn.

 **{K~H~R}**

 **Present.**

It was time to go home from school. In a classroom, some students were cleaning their classroom. There were two girls and two boys. One of the girls has long black hair.

"So, how's your boyfriend, Dark Flower?" The other girl said to the black hair girl.

The black hair girl ignored her. The other girl looked irritated and shouted insult at her. The black hair girl still ignored her.

The other girl gritted her teeth. "Fine, Natsume, how's your boyfriend?"

"I don't have a boyfriend." Natsume told her.

"Of course, you don't, you only use Dame-Tsuna. I still don't understand why you have to use that useless guy. If you're targeting Hayato-kun and Takeshi-kun, then it makes sense." The girl said.

"I am not targeting anyone." Natsume said.

"Of course not, who would want a creepy girl like you." The girl said.

Natsume raised her eyebrows in amusement. " _Then, who was it that almost getting kiss yesterday?_ " She thought.

The girl sneered. "The world would be so much better if you just continue to be the dark flower you are. Don't get cocky."

Natsume only looked at her with blank face as if she wasn't worth her time. She went to get her things and left the classroom, since she already done her duty.

Since she became friend with Tsuna and his friends, she always walked home with them, unless when she had cleaning duty like today. So, today she was alone.

She reached the baseball field, when she heard someone shouted.

"Yamamoto, what's wrong with you? You missed the ball."

"Ha ha ha, I am sorry. I was thinking about something."

"Focus, Yamamoto. We have a game soon."

"All right, I am sorry."

Natsume stopped her track and looked at Yamamoto. She could see he was troubled with something. She decided to watch the baseball practice. When they finished the practice, she approached Yamamoto.

"Hello, Takeshi."

"Oh, hi, Yuri." Takeshi smiled at her. "Why are you still here?"

"I had cleaning duty. And I see you had baseball practice."

"Yeah." His smiled looked strained.

"You seem troubled by something." She asked.

Takeshi sighed. "I am just sad that when I go with Tsuna, I won't be able to play baseball anymore."

"Have you talked to your father?"

"My father support whatever I will do."

Yuri looked at him in contemplation.

"You know Takeshi, I was there when you were about to jump from the roof." Yuri told him.

Takeshi looked at her in surprised. "It really has been a while since that time."

"You know Takeshi, even if Tsuna didn't stop you that time, the chances you will die are slim, maybe you will get some broken bones and get hospitalized for a few months, but you will eventually heal." Yuri said. Although, she didn't think he would be able to play baseball again after that. But, she didn't have to tell him that.

Takeshi looked confused.

"Don't make a choice because you owe someone your life, it's not wise." Yuri looked at him seriously. "Besides, Tsuna wouldn't want you to feel indebted to him."

"What do you think I should do?" Takeshi asked.

"Sacrifices are very hard to make. Tsuna or baseball, if you choose one you will lose the other." Yuri said solemnly.

Takeshi asked desperately. "Then, what should I choose?"

Yuri smiled. "Why are you asking me? You already know the answer."

Takeshi was surprised. "Wha?"

"You doubt yourself, Takeshi." Yuri pointed out. "Well, how about this. Think back to that time when you're about to jump."

Takeshi frowned.

"Try to imagine if you can go back to that time, will you change what happened? You can ignore Tsuna, and then you will never become his friend, so you don't have to make this choice." Yuri said. "If you can go back to that time, what will you do, Takeshi?"

Takeshi eyes widened in shock, and then he smiled at Yuri.

"Thanks Yuri. I know what to do, now." He smiled widely.

"You're welcome."

"I am really glad you're here with us, Yuri."

Yuri eyes widened. "You really mean that?"

"Of course." Takeshi put his arm in her shoulder. "You do know, right. We support your position as the Boss's Lady, just like how Chrome calls you."

Yuri laughed. "Takeshi, don't think too hard. Well, let's go home."

During they walked home together, Takeshi told her about every baseball game he participated. He looked sad that he will have to stop playing baseball, but he also looked determined. Yuri could see that Takeshi didn't mind to sacrifices baseball for Tsuna.

But, Yuri doubted Tsuna would let Takeshi stopped playing baseball. He just didn't want his friend became unhappy. Tsuna would make sure his friends are happy. But, then, what's about her choice?

It was easier to come up with advice than following it. She could be such a hypocrite.

* * *

I hope you enjoy this chapter. Please be kind to me and review it. Thank you for reading my fan fiction.

* * *

 **Marmora F. An Nora**


	7. A Date for Tsuna

**5** **th** **June 2016**

* * *

 **Warning** : Grammar errors, Spoilers, Out of Characters, Original Characters and Alternate Reality.

 **Disclaimer** : Katekyou Hitman Reborn belongs to Akira Amano, but this fan fiction belongs to me.

 **Summary** : Tsuna and his guardians finally face with the choice to accept or refuse the position as Vongola Tenth Generation. A sequel of 'Consequences of a Choice'.

* * *

Hi everybody, this is chapter 7 of this story. Thank you to those who reviews and favourites the previous chapters. I hope you like this chapter.

* * *

 _"The selective voluntary blindness of human beings allows them to ignore the moral consequences of their choices. It has been one of the species' most valuable traits, in terms of the survival of any particular human community."  
_ _ **Orson Scott Card**_ _ **,**_ _ **Pathfinder (Pathfinder, #1)**_

* * *

 **Previous Chapter. Hypocritical.**

Yuri laughed. "Takeshi, don't think too hard. Well, let's go home."

During they walked home together, Takeshi told her about every baseball game he participated. He looked sad that he will have to stop playing baseball, but he also looked determined. Yuri could see that Takeshi didn't mind to sacrifices baseball for Tsuna.

But, Yuri doubted Tsuna would let Takeshi stopped playing baseball. He just didn't want his friend became unhappy. Tsuna would make sure his friends are happy. But, then, what's about her choice?

It was easier to come up with advice than following it. She could be such a hypocrite.

 **Chapter 7. A Date for Tsuna.**

 **2 years ago.**

After Tsuna left the hospital, he immediately checked the mailbox, after making sure no one will saw him, of course. And he did get a letter.

In that letter was written.

' _I miss you every single day. It pained me that the reason I miss you isn't because you're far away from me. You're here and if I want, I could get a glimpse of you. The reason I miss you is because you forbid me to see you. By the way, happy 14_ _th_ _birthday._ '

Tsuna quickly burned the letter and rewrote the content in his secret notebook. Thankfully, no one seemed to notice him.

Later, Tsuna forgot about her again until he got her next letter. He didn't even notice that he stopped saying her real name in his mind.

 **{K~H~R}**

 **Present.**

The final term was over and the graduation was a month away. Tsuna was dreading it. He was looking out from the window at the direction of Yuri's house. At the same time, Yuri was looking out from her window at the direction of Tsuna's house. Of course, both of them didn't know about this.

"Reborn, what if I don't ask Yuri to come with me?" Tsuna asked the toddler that just entered his room.

"You don't have to ask her, now. It's not like she's going anywhere." Reborn answered.

Tsuna was silence at that.

"More importantly, what's about you?" Reborn asked.

"I still don't want to be a mafia boss." Tsuna said.

"Too bad, you don't have a choice." Reborn said casually.

Tsuna clenched his fists.

"Why don't you talk to her?" Reborn suggested.

Tsuna looked at Reborn in confusion.

"She knows best how to make you feel better, doesn't she?" Reborn smirked at Tsuna.

Tsuna gulped at the look in Reborn's face. Tsuna admitted Reborn was right. Yuri knows what to say to make him feel better. She knows best how to cheer him up and to comfort him. Maybe, he really should go to see her.

"Yes, you should go see her." Reborn responded to his thought.

Tsuna groaned in annoyance, because Reborn managed to read his thought again.

"I already arranged a trip to the zoo for the both of you." Reborn said.

Tsuna couldn't help but thinking back to his trip to the zoo with Kyouko. This trip has 'Disaster' written all over it.

Tsuna looked at Reborn sceptically. "You're not going to do something like the last time, are you?"

Reborn smirked in amusement. "I promise I won't disturb your date."

"You won't send someone else to do it for you, will you?"

Reborn was amused that Tsuna didn't even deny about the date part.

"Yes, I also promise I won't send anyone else to disturb your date."

"You're not going to tell my friend about this, are you? If they know they will definitely spying on us." Tsuna told him.

"Alright, no one else will know about this."

Tsuna began to think any loopholes that will result in disaster.

"You won't spy on us, will you?"

Reborn frowned inwardly because he did want to spy on them. "Fine, I won't spy on you."

Tsuna nodded in satisfaction and proceeded to get ready for his trip.

"I already told her to wait for you on the zoo, so you can go ahead." Reborn told him.

"All right, thank you, Reborn." Tsuna said then he left his room.

Reborn was still frowning inwardly, because he lost his chance to spy on his student, which meant he lost a chance to get blackmail material.

 **{K~H~R}**

When Tsuna arrived on the zoo, he saw Yuri stood in front of the entrance. She was wearing a pale blue dress that reached her knees and a blue jacket. It was his first time seeing her wearing a skirt, except the school uniform, because usually she wore short. And, he noticed her hair was in braid. She looks cute.

Yuri smiled and waved at him. He smiled back. Maybe this trip won't be so bad.

"You know, it has been a while since I went to the zoo. What's about you?" Yuri asked.

"Well, I went with my friends a while ago, because Reborn wanted me to have a pet." Tsuna said sheepishly.

He didn't mention that he thought it was a date with Kyouko.

Yuri giggled. "So, did you really get a pet?"

"Reborn got me a lion, but I refused." Tsuna said. "But, I do have a lion as a partner."

"You're talking about the box animals, right." Yuri said. "I remember you mention something about that."

Tsuna said. "Now that you mention it, I never did introduce Natsu to you."

"Natsu? Is that the name of your lion partner?" Yuri asked. "Was it you who give that name?"

"Yes, he is a lion cub."

Yuri grinned in amusement. "Were you thinking about me when you name him?"

Tsuna blushed. "No, Natsu is supposed to be the opposite of Tsuna."

Yuri giggled. "Of course, Tsuna. I was just messing with you."

They proceeded to enter the zoo and enjoyed their trip. During the trip, Tsuna found out that Yuri likes serpents, especially Anacondas. She looked at them with starry eyes and kept saying how beautiful they are. Honestly, he didn't understand how she could think them beautiful. They could strangle you to death.

Fortunately, Tsuna haven't spotted any of his friends around. Even if Reborn already promise not to do anything, he couldn't help but feel suspicious. This is Reborn's fault to make him paranoid.

After they looked around the zoo, Tsuna and Yuri were sitting in the cafe near the zoo. They were drinking sundae, Tsuna had chocolate sundae, while Yuri had strawberry sundae.

"Would you like to meet Natsu, Yuri?" Tsuna asked.

"Of course." Yuri answered.

Tsuna looked around to make sure no one around. Fortunately, they chose a recluse place. Tsuna activated his Vongola Gear and called Natsu softly.

A lion cub materialized from thin air. "Gao."

"Wah, he's so cute." Yuri looked dreamily at Natsu.

Natsu looked embarrassed.

"Can I hold you?" Yuri asked Natsu.

Natsu nodded shyly. Yuri instantly scooped him up and caressed his head. Natsu looked like he was really enjoying himself. Natsu put his head down on her lap, while Yuri caressed his body. It looked like he was falling asleep.

Tsuna never saw Natsu looked so content and relaxed. He almost envies him.

"So, are you ready to talk?" Yuri suddenly asked.

Tsuna snapped out of himself. "What do you mean?"

Yuri raised her eyebrows. "I have noticed that you have something on your mind. I thought that I will just wait for you to say something. But, I change my mind."

Tsuna sighed. He knew Yuri will ask sooner or later. Could this be his chance to ask her?

"What would you think of me if I become a mafia boss?" Tsuna decided to ask about it.

Yuri's opinion of him was important for him. Reborn must knew about this too. Tsuna realized this was why Reborn wanted him to meet Yuri. But, he won't change his mind that easily.

Yuri looked at him in confusion. "Tsuna, I thought you know what kind of person I am."

"I know."

"Then, you should have known what I thought about you."

"You're right. It just... I still want to hear what you thought about me?"

Yuri smiled in amusement. "What about this. I will tell you what I thought about you, if you tell me what you thought about me."

Tsuna looked at her in surprised. He didn't really know what to say about her. He thought she was reliable, calm, mature and wise.

"So, you didn't think I am pretty?" Yuri pouted at him.

"Wha? Did I say that out loud?" Tsuna said in surprised.

"Yes, you did. So, do I really not pretty to you?"

Tsuna blushed. Of course, he did thought she was pretty. It's just that he wasn't really attracted to her appearance. He likes her personality more.

Tsuna frowned at his own thought. Since when did he feel attract to her? He looked at Yuri hopeful eyes and realized that he really did falling for her.

"Tsuna, you didn't answer my question." Yuri whined.

Tsuna snapped out of his thought and tried to remember the question.

"Well, every girl is pretty." He answered neutrally.

"That doesn't really answer my question. But, I will let it go." Yuri pouted.

"Then, would you tell me what you think of me?" Tsuna said hopefully.

Yuri gave him a small smile. "You're fine the way you are, Tsuna. Whatever you do, I won't think less of you."

Tsuna looked at her in disappointment. Her answer didn't satisfy him at all. Even if it was nice to know that she won't think less of him. Then, did that mean, she won't think less of him, even if he becomes a mafia boss.

Tsuna widened his eyes when he realized about that.

* * *

I hope you enjoy this chapter. Please be kind to me and review it. Thank you for reading my fan fiction.

* * *

 **Marmora F. An Nora**


	8. Bad Development

**5** **th** **July 2016**

* * *

 **Warning** : Grammar errors, Spoilers, Out of Characters, Original Characters and Alternate Reality.

 **Disclaimer** : Katekyou Hitman Reborn belongs to Akira Amano, but this fan fiction belongs to me.

 **Summary** : Tsuna and his guardians finally face with the choice to accept or refuse the position as Vongola Tenth Generation. A sequel of 'Consequences of a Choice'.

* * *

Hi everybody, this is chapter 8 of this story. I hope you like this chapter.

* * *

 _"When things like this happen-when what was meant to help results in harm, when a salve brings pain instead of healing-it is clear how wrong even choices intended to be right can become."  
_ _ **Ally Condie**_ _ **,**_ _ **Reached (Matched, #3)**_

* * *

 **Previous Chapter. A Date for Tsuna.**

"That doesn't really answer my question. But, I will let it go." Yuri pouted.

"Then, would you tell me what you think of me?" Tsuna said hopefully.

Yuri gave him a small smile. "You're fine the way you are, Tsuna. Whatever you do, I won't think less of you."

Tsuna looked at her in disappointment. Her answer didn't satisfy him at all. Even if it was nice to know that she won't think less of him. Then, did that mean, she won't think less of him, even if he becomes a mafia boss.

Tsuna widened his eyes when he realized about that.

 **Chapter 8. Bad Development.**

 **A year ago.**

Today is the New Year and it marked the second year since Byakka sent letter to Tsuna. So, He tried to wake up early to check the letter from Byakka. Thankfully, Reborn seemed to be busy with something else.

Tsuna took out the letter from the mailbox and read it.

' _This New Year I will renew my vigour to not give up. Prepare yourself for this year obstacle. Hopefully this will be a happy year._ '

Tsuna burned the letter and then rewrote it on his secret notebook.

 **{K~H~R}**

 **Present.**

Tsuna and Yuri were in a cafe after they trip to the zoo. Tsuna decided this was his chance to ask about Yuri's opinion of him.

"Do you really think I can be a boss?" Tsuna asked.

"Why not? What make you think you can't?" Yuri questioned.

"Well, you know I am no-good and..."

"Please, don't finish that sentence." Yuri said with irritated face. "Did you remember that you say the same thing when I asked to be your friend?"

Tsuna widened his eyes in realization.

"Tsuna, your main problem is you lack self-confidence." Yuri pointed out. "I told you I won't think less of you, so you should stop thinking less of yourself."

She continued. "I know you have your shortcomings, all of your friends know. But, that doesn't mean you don't have any strong points."

"Did I really have a strong point?" Tsuna said doubtfully.

Yuri sighed. "For once, you're a kind."

Tsuna raised his eyebrows in disbelief. "I really don't think that count."

Yuri face palmed. "Really, you think that doesn't count? Why exactly you think we become friend with you."

Tsuna shrugged. "I don't know. Is it pity?"

Yuri stepped on Tsuna's feet from under the table.

"Ow, what was that for?" Tsuna caressed his feet.

"I forget how stubborn you are. Let's just go back to the topic about whether you can become a boss or not." Yuri sighed.

"Fine." Tsuna pouted.

"Just believe in yourself, Tsuna." Yuri adviced.

"That's... that's the most original advice I ever heard." Tsuna said with sarcasm.

Yuri glared at him. "Well, mister, you don't believe me when I said you do have strong points. So, what else can I say?"

"Well, maybe you could say 'Work hard', 'Become stronger' or something similar." Tsuna countered.

"I already told you, you're fine the way you are. Of course, if you want to improve yourself, it will be better." Yuri protested.

Tsuna raised his eyebrows. "Is that so?"

Yuri rubbed her forehead. "What I am trying to say is? You're not a disappointment, Tsuna. At least for me you're not."

Tsuna looked stunned. "You... you're really thought... like that?"

"Tsuna, if you can't believe in yourself, at least believe in me." Yuri told him.

Tsuna looked away. "But..."

"Have I lied to you before?" Yuri challenged him.

"What about that time when you made my future self thought you committed suicide in the future, when the true was you were killed." Tsuna pointed out. He could never forget about that detail.

"That was the future me, so technically it wasn't me." Yuri defended.

"She's still you." Tsuna said firmly.

Yuri sighed. "All right, the point is, I won't lie to you, except if it for your own good."

"How could you think it's for my own good to know you committed suicide? My future self must have thought he drove you to your death." Tsuna protested.

"What the differences if you knew I was killed. You would have thought that it was your fault too that I became a target of mafia." Yuri pointed at him.

Tsuna was silence at that. He couldn't argue with that, because she was right. But, he still didn't like it.

"But..."

"You're just in denial, Tsuna." Tsuna frowned at that. It irritated him that she was right.

"Yuri..."

Yuri rubbed her forehead. "Can we just forget about it?"

Tsuna pointed at her. "It's not fair. You always win whenever we have an argument, but when you know you can't win, you decided to forget the issue. I could have won in this. It's not fair if you just decided to forget about it."

Yuri's eyes twitched in irritation. "Tell me, Tsuna. What's the point of arguing about something that happened in alternate future?"

Tsuna's eyes twitched in irritation. Damn, she won again. He really couldn't win with her.

Yuri sighed. "Anyway, you couldn't have won, even if we decided to continue arguing about it. I am stubborn and arguing is my expertise. I won't let you win."

Tsuna put up his hands in surrender. "All right, you win."

"What exactly we're talking about before we had this pointless argument?" Yuri asked.

Tsuna said. "Don't know?"

She sighed tiredly and tried to remember their original topic.

"I just remember that we are talking about your position as a boss." Yuri said.

Tsuna groaned. It would have been better if she didn't remember.

Yuri raised her eyebrows. "So, you do remember about it."

"Why don't we talk about another topic?" Tsuna suggested.

"Fine, you decide." Yuri said.

"Why are you trembling every time you see violence?" Tsuna had been dying to ask about that, ever since he noticed about that.

Yuri looked at him blankly. "You know that I am a fan of literature, right."

"Yes."

"You could say that literature is what awoken my fear for violence." Yuri said solemnly.

Tsuna looked stunned. "Then, how could you like literature?"

"I couldn't really help it anymore. I have become addicted to it even before I fear violence. It just likes how children like to eat candy even if it will damage their teeth." Yuri explained.

"But, their just have to brush their teeth to prevent that." Tsuna reasoned.

Yuri glared. "You want to argue about this!"

Tsuna gulped. "No, madam. Please continue."

Yuri sighed. "Anyway, I always thought everything I read couldn't be real, that it's only a product of imagination, that human couldn't be that cruel and cause so much violence. But, when I saw violence for the first time, I realized everything I read could happen. I was trembling because I was scared that all the horrible things I read will really happen."

Tsuna noticed that she was trembling halfway through her explanation, but his mind was occupied with something else. He suddenly remembered something from the past.

"It was that time, wasn't it?" Tsuna said gravely. "What happened that time is what awoken your fear."

Yuri flinched and looked away.

Tsuna sighed. "You fear for violence was awoken because of me."

"That's not true." Yuri denied softly.

"That was a lie." Tsuna said sharply. "You fear violence because you saw me got bullied. How pathetic that is?"

Yuri widened her eyes in shock. "Tsuna?"

"Please, tell me, Yuri. Why did you want to become friend with someone as pathetic as me, the same person who cause you to fear violence? Why, Yuri? Tell me. I was too stupid to ask before." Tsuna demanded harshly. "Was it because you pity me? Or maybe because you want me to take responsibility for turning you into a trembling mess!"

SLAP.

Yuri was standing from her seat and slapped Tsuna, which make Natsu fell from her lap. Natsu groaned softly on the ground from the abrupt awakening.

Yuri narrowed her eyes at Tsuna. "Did one simple thing could really make you think so lowly of me?"

Tsuna stood up and ignored the tingling on his red cheek. "It's not a simple thing. How can I even sure that you're genuinely want to be my friend?"

"Tsuna, is that really what you think of me?" Yuri asked.

"Why don't you tell me the true?" Tsuna asked instead. "How can I trust you, if you're hiding something from me?"

"Fine, don't trust me!" Yuri said. "But, let me tell you this. I may have hid something from you, but I can't help it, because those secret are better left unsaid."

Tsuna frowned at that.

"Good bye, Tsunayoshi." Yuri left Tsuna there.

Tsuna was confused with what happened between them. He didn't know what to do? How did a trip to the zoo turned out like this?

Wait, did she just call him Tsunayoshi? What does that mean?

* * *

I hope you enjoy this chapter. Please be kind to me and review it. Thank you for reading my fan fiction.

* * *

 **Marmora F. An Nora**


	9. Drastic Change

**5** **th** **August 2016**

* * *

 **Warning** : Grammar errors, Spoilers, Out of Characters, Original Characters and Alternate Reality.

 **Disclaimer** : Katekyou Hitman Reborn belongs to Akira Amano, but this fan fiction belongs to me.

 **Summary** : Tsuna and his guardians finally face with the choice to accept or refuse the position as Vongola Tenth Generation. A sequel of 'Consequences of a Choice'.

* * *

Hi everybody, this is chapter 9 of this story. Thank you to those who reviews and favourites the previous chapters. I hope you like this chapter.

* * *

 _"It's better to make a mistake with the full force of your being than to timidly avoid mistakes with a trembling spirit. Responsibility means recognizing both pleasure and price, action and consequence, then making a choice."  
_ _ **Dan Millman**_ _ **,**_ _ **Way of the Peaceful Warrior: A Book That Changes Lives**_

* * *

 **Previous Chapter. Bad Development.**

"Tsuna, is that really what you think of me?" Yuri asked.

"Why don't you tell me the true?" Tsuna asked instead. "How can I trust you, if you're hiding something from me?"

"Fine, don't trust me!" Yuri said. "But, let me tell you this. I may have hid something from you, but I can't help it, because those secret are better left unsaid."

Tsuna frowned at that.

"Good bye, Tsunayoshi." Yuri left Tsuna there.

Tsuna was confused with what happened between them. He didn't know what to do? How did a trip to the zoo turned out like this?

Wait, did she just call him Tsunayoshi? What does that mean?

 **Chapter 9. Drastic Change.**

 **A year ago.**

This Valentine Day Tsuna kept thinking about Kyouko and was hoping to get chocolate from her. But, fortunately, he also remembered that Byakka's letter also came today. So, he began the routine.

In the letter today was written.

' _Love is very confusing. It could drove you into insanity and depression, but also make you stronger and happy. But, don't let love blind you._ '

Tsuna frowned at that. What she mean by that?

 **{K~H~R}**

 **Present.**

When Tsuna reached his house, and then entered his room. He just collapsed on his own bed and groaned in irritation. Reborn, who was sitting in Tsuna's chair, was confused.

"So? How's the date?" Reborn asked casually.

"It's a disaster." Tsuna answered shortly.

"What happened?" Reborn asked.

"We got in a fight."

Reborn raised his eyebrows. He never thought something like this would happen.

"Reborn. Tell me. Did you use Shirayuri to make me change my mind?" Tsuna looked at Reborn seriously.

"What make you say that?"

"Because, you know, her opinion is important for me." Tsuna said sharply.

"All right. I was hoping your talk with her will trigger something." Reborn confessed.

"It triggered something all right. So, let me be the first to congrats you." Tsuna said bitterly.

Reborn raised his eyebrows. Tsuna was acting strange. What exactly happened in the zoo?

"So, you finally make your choice?" Reborn asked.

"Yes, Reborn. So, congratulation for making me accepts my position as a mafia boss willingly." Tsuna said bitterly.

Reborn was glad to hear that. But, he was still confused with Tsuna's attitude.

"What made you change your mind?" Reborn asked.

"Your trump card, who else?"

"Which trump card are you talking about? I have many." Reborn said.

"Shirayuri. That's who."

"How did she change your mind?"

"Long story short, she made me realize how naive I was and that this position can change me for the better."

Reborn felt irritated that Tsuna was being so vague in his explanation. Maybe, he should visit Byakka to get the full story.

"Tsuna, you're not making any sense." Reborn said.

"Just leave me alone. You won't get any details from me and you're better not asking Shirayuri either." Tsuna said.

Damn, now Reborn couldn't go to ask Byakka. Usually, he wouldn't give his student's order any thought, but just today, he felt he has to listen to Tsuna. And since when did Tsuna begin calling Byakka, Shirayuri?

 **{K~H~R}**

Reborn left Tsuna's bedroom, while Tsuna was lying on his bed. Tsuna was regretting what happened with Shirayuri. After he calm down, he realized that he was being too harsh on her. He knew she wasn't that kind of person. How could he be so stupid?

He felt blank ever since Shirayuri left him in the cafe. Even after he declared his willingness to become a mafia boss, he still felt empty, not even fear and reluctance that he usually felt when he was forced to become a boss.

How did this happen? What did Shirayuri do to him? Why was he calling her Shirayuri?

Tsuna just thought it was fitting to call her that, when she called him Tsunayoshi. He realized that Shirayuri was putting a distance between them. He knew it was partially his fault. Still, he was confused. How would he fix this?

He's not even sure why he was agreeing to become a mafia boss. And, strangely, he's not even regretting it. His intuition was telling him that he just got manipulated, but, by who? Reborn or was it Shirayuri? His intuition was telling him that it was the latter, but how did she manipulate him?

Shirayuri are such an enigma. Still, he couldn't stop himself from falling for her. It's official now. Sawada Tsunayoshi is in love with Natsume Shirayuri, his childhood friend.

 **{K~H~R}**

At school, he kept thinking how he should approach Shirayuri. It was already lunch time and he still hasn't seen her. He already told his friends to eat without him. He was looking for Shirayuri, but he didn't see her, not even in her classroom.

When the bell rang, he decided to give up for now. During class, he couldn't concentrate because he realized that Shirayuri was avoiding him. He felt horrible for everything he said. When the school ended, he hurriedly left his classroom.

In the hallway, he noticed a girl was wearing a black hoodie, so he couldn't see her face. But, he knew that was her, he was sure because he was never wrong in spotting her before. He ran towards her, but she ran away from him. She must have noticed him too.

He continued chasing her to the gate of the school.

"Shirayuri, please stop!" He said in pleading.

She didn't answer him and continue running. They already left the school ground, but Tsuna didn't stop. Somehow, they reached the shopping district. She must be trying to lose him in the crowd. But, he could sense her presence when she was close, so her plan failed.

He knows he could reach her soon. She didn't have that much stamina after all. Thankfully, Tsuna isn't as weak as before, but unfortunately, his luck still as bad as before.

Tsuna bumped into a middle-aged woman. He apologized and tried to continue his chase. Key word here 'Try'. The woman grabbed his wrist tightly, so he couldn't move. Tsuna could only watch Shirayuri's back became farther and farther away from him.

Damn his luck!

"Excuse me, young man. You just made me dropped my groceries. As a punishment, you have to help me pick it up." The woman said.

Tsuna sighed. "I am sorry, madam." He decided to comply with his punishment. He already lost sight of Shirayuri after all.

After a while, he finished picking up the groceries.

"Thank you very much. You're such a gentleman." The woman gave him a kiss on the cheek.

Tsuna was stunned with this turn of event. The woman left, but he got the feeling that he knew that woman.

Tsuna sighed in frustration when he remembered his failed attempt at catching Shirayuri.

 **{K~H~R}**

After Tsuna left, the middle-aged woman observed him. She went into an alley, where no one was around. Suddenly, she was surrounded by indigo mist and in her place was a man with dark blue hair and heterochromatic eyes. One was blue, while the other one was red, which showed the kanji numeral 'One'.

"Kufufufu."

"Mukuro! What happened to our groceries!" A girl with red hair and violet eyes, who just entered the alley exclaimed.

Mukuro rolled his eyes. "Nothing wrong with it."

"What do you mean nothing wrong! They are in mess."

"M.M, why don't you just shut up?" Mukuro gave her a deadpan look.

M.M looked irritated. "Fine, just don't ask me to pay for it."

Mukuro rolled his eyes. "Where are Ken, Chikusa and Flan?"

"They are waiting at the Kokuyo Land with the weak girl." M.M answered.

"Well, what are you doing here then?" Mukuro asked.

"I was waiting for you!"

Mukuro raised his eyebrows. "Well, let's get moving, we have place to be tonight."

"What do you mean, Mukuro-chan?"

Mukuro's eyes twitched at the nickname, but he ignored it. At least, it wasn't Pineapple Head.

 **{K~H~R}**

Shirayuri was in her house alone as usual. Strangely, she was wearing a black hoodie that hid her face. She was eating Pocky in her dining table, until she heard the doorbell. She went to check for it. She looked from the tiny hole in her door to see the visitors. She raised her eyebrows in confusion.

There were four boys and two girls. When was the last time she got so many visitors? Oh right, it was when Tsuna's friends were looking for her.

Besides Chrome, she didn't recognize the other visitors.

"So, what do you want?" She decided to play safe just like when the guardians first came.

"Kufufu, we are looking for Sawada Tsunayoshi's girlfriend." The boy with dark blue hair said.

Shirayuri rolled her eyes at the similar situation. "I am sorry, you got the wrong address, because the occupant in this house isn't anyone girlfriend."

"Hey, come on, we know you're there." The girl she didn't know said.

"Who exactly are you people? Chrome, the only one I recognize in your group." Shirayuri said.

"Kufufu, let's me introduce myself, I am Rokudou Mukuro."

"I am M.M, the blondie is Joushima Ken. The one with glasses is Kakimoto Chikusa and the kid is Flan."

"Hey, I could introduce myself." Ken exclaimed.

"Just let it go, Ken." Chikusa said.

"Yo." Flan said in monotone.

"All right, nice to meet you. I am Natsume Shirayuri." She said. "So, may I ask what you want?"

"Kufufu, we merely want to introduce ourselves to the Vongola's lover."

"I told you, you got the wrong address."

"Just let us in, woman." Ken said.

Shirayuri sighed. This situation was too similar.

"I won't let you in until I am sure you won't harm me." Shirayuri said.

"Kufufu, why would we do that?" Mukuro smirked in amusement.

"Now, Rokudou-san, if you have no business with me, then good evening."

Shirayuri left the door and went back to her dining table to continue eating Pocky. She knew they wouldn't leave, but she wouldn't let them in either. So, they couldn't do anything.

Suddenly, she heard a crash. Shirayuri cursed inwardly. Of course, they just had to destroy the door to get inside, thought she didn't really surprised with this. She might as well prepare the tea.

 **{K~H~R}**

The Kokuyo Gang was standing outside after Shirayuri left the door.

"So, Mukuro-chan, what's the plan?" M.M asked.

"Kufufu, Ken destroys the door."

"All right, Mukuro-san."

Ken put something in his mouth. "Kong Channel." He turned into a Gorilla then launched himself to the door and destroyed it instantly.

Ken transformed back to normal and waited until the smoke disappeared. The other came in after that. They went inside in search of the occupant of the house.

They found a girl with black hoodie in the kitchen making tea. They were confused at her calmness as if they didn't just destroy her door.

She turned to look at them. "You can sit wherever you want."

They decided to sit at the dining table. Then, she served them the tea.

"All right, why are you serving us tea, as if we are guests!" M.M exclaimed.

"Aren't you?" Shirayuri said as if it was obvious.

Mukuro looked at Shirayuri in amusement. "Kufufu, you're amusing Vongola's lover."

Shirayuri sat at one of the chairs and turned to Chrome.

"Hello Chrome, how are you?" Shirayuri asked.

"Um, I am fine, Boss's Lady." Chrome said shyly.

"I am going to assume that you are the leader." She pointed at Mukuro.

"Kufufu, you assume right."

"Then, you better replace my door."

Mukuro frowned, that wasn't exactly the reaction he was looking for.

"On to another topic, why exactly do you come to my house?" Shirayuri asked.

* * *

I hope you enjoy this chapter. Please be kind to me and review it. Thank you for reading my fan fiction.

* * *

 **Marmora F. An Nora**


	10. Mukuro's Intention

**5** **th** **September 2016**

* * *

 **Warning** : Grammar errors, Spoilers, Out of Characters, Original Characters and Alternate Reality.

 **Disclaimer** : Katekyou Hitman Reborn belongs to Akira Amano, but this fan fiction belongs to me.

 **Summary** : Tsuna and his guardians finally face with the choice to accept or refuse the position as Vongola Tenth Generation. A sequel of 'Consequences of a Choice'.

* * *

Hi everybody, this is chapter 10 of this story. Thank you to those who reviews and favourites the previous chapters. I hope you like this chapter.

* * *

 _"When heuristics don't yield the results we expect, you'd think we would eventually realize that something's wrong. Even if we don't locate the biases, we should be able to see the discrepancy between what we wanted and what we got, right? Well, not necessarily. As it turns out, we have biases that support our biases! If we're partial to one option—perhaps because it's more memorable, or framed to minimize loss, or seemingly consistent with a promising pattern—we tend to search for information that will justify choosing that option. On the one hand, it's sensible to make choices that we can defend with data and a list of reasons. On the other hand, if we're not careful, we're likely to conduct an imbalanced analysis, falling prey to a cluster of errors collectively known as "confirmation biases."  
_ _ **Sheena Iyengar**_ _ **,**_ _ **The Art of Choosing**_

* * *

 **Previous Chapter. Drastic Change.**

"All right, why are you serving us tea, as if we are guests!" M.M exclaimed.

"Aren't you?" Shirayuri said as if it was obvious.

Mukuro looked at Shirayuri in amusement. "Kufufu, you're amusing Vongola's lover."

Shirayuri sat at one of the chairs and turned to Chrome.

"Hello Chrome, how are you?" Shirayuri asked.

"Um, I am fine, Boss's Lady." Chrome said shyly.

"I am going to assume that you are the leader." She pointed at Mukuro.

"Kufufu, you assume right."

"Then, you better replace my door."

Mukuro frowned, that wasn't exactly the reaction he was looking for.

"On to another topic, why exactly do you come to my house?" Shirayuri asked.

 **Chapter 10. Mukuro's Intention.**

 **A year ago.**

Today is Tsuna's birthday and thankfully, he wasn't in the hospital, although his birthday was forgotten again, in favour of Reborn's birthday.

He already learned to accept that. At least, someone remember his birthday, even if she only sent letter to him.

In today letter was written.

' _Why do you want to celebrate your birthday? When it's mean you're one year closer to your death. That's why I wish you don't do anything you will regret. So, happy 15_ _th_ _birthday._ '

Tsuna shuddered. Did she want to frighten him? But, she's right. Celebrating birthday isn't that important.

 **{K~H~R}**

 **Present.**

The Kokuyo Gang was breaking into Shirayuri's house. Shirayuri decided to just serve them tea and find out what their purpose for breaking into her house.

"Um, we are sorry, Boss's Lady for destroying the door." Chrome said shyly.

"I am sure you're sorry, Chrome, but that doesn't exactly answer my question." Shirayuri said. "Forgive me, for my snappiness. I am not exactly in a good mood."

"Kufufu..."

"Would you please get to the point, before I throw insult at you!" Shirayuri snapped.

Mukuro frowned. He wasn't happy that she just cut him off. So, Mukuro decided to just get to the point.

"So, how did you do it?" Mukuro asked.

Shirayuri said. "Elaborate, please."

"What did you do to Vongola?"

"What make you think I done something to whatever or whoever this Vongola is?" Shirayuri asked.

"Kufufu, I am talking about Sawada Tsunayoshi. Surely you know about his status in the mafia."

"Your point is?" Shirayuri asked.

"There are rumours going around about the Vongola's lover. I am curious, so I came to Namimori. I asked Chrome about this rumours, but she didn't tell me anything." Mukuro explained. "Then, I decided to just spy on the Vongola, and you know what I saw?"

Shirayuri was silence and that made Mukuro felt irritated. Also, her hoodie prevented him from seeing her expression.

Mukuro smirked. "I saw your date with the Vongola in the zoo."

Shirayuri tensed slightly, which was the only sign of her surprised, the only sign that Mukuro could see, at least.

She drank her tea. "Please, enjoy the tea."

Mukuro's eyes twitched in irritation. She pissed him off, not even Flan could irritate him this much. The others decided to drink their teas, just out of curiosity.

"So, Rokudou-san, you still haven't answered my question. Why did you come to my house?" Shirayuri asked.

Mukuro's eyes twitched in annoyance. "Kufufu, haven't you been listening to me, Vongola's lover."

Shirayuri sighed. She wasn't in the mood for twisting words.

"Why don't you continue with your narration? Then, maybe I will get your point in all of this." Shirayuri said.

Mukuro looked irritated. "Kufufu, of course. Where was I?"

"The zoo." Shirayuri said uninterestedly.

"Yes, the zoo. I spied on Vongola since in the morning until night." Mukuro said.

" _Stalker._ " She thought.

"I saw and heard everything that happened that day." Mukuro told her,

"All right, I got it that you knew what happened that day. But, I still don't get what your point is in telling me this." Shirayuri told him.

Mukuro's hand twitched in irritation, he really wanted to grab his trident.

"Vongola's Lady, what Shishou (Master) mean is? He wants to blackmail you." Flan said in monotone.

"Ah, I see." Shirayuri nodded at them. "What do you want from me?"

"Kufufu, finally you get it."

"I could have got it if you just get to the point. Like your student." Shirayuri pointed out. "Anyway, what do I have that you possibly want?"

"I have an ambition to destroy the mafia." Mukuro said. "And you have the key to my ambition."

Shirayuri was in silence and then drank her tea. "I wasn't aware that I possess such key?"

Mukuro's hands twitched in irritation. He really wanted to shred that hoodie.

"Kufufu, of course, it was quite unexpected that you possess such key."

"What does the key look like? If I find it I will give it to you." Shirayuri said.

Mukuro's eyes twitched in irritation. He had been doing that a lot.

"Vongola's Lady, I don't think it's a good idea to provoke Shishou. He didn't really have a lot of patience." Flan said in monotone.

"I am aware of it, Flan-kun."Shirayuri told him. "It's a bad habit of mine to mess with someone."

"Could you teach me how to do that?" Flan said in monotone.

"It's not something that could be taught, Flan-kun. You have to born with the gift." Shirayuri said dramatically. "But, from what I see, you do have the gift. You're welcome here for a lesson in messing with people."

"Yay, should I call you Shishou, too." Flan said in monotone.

"If you like then call me, Yuri-shishou."

"Yes, Yuri-shishou."

"Oya oya, what's this? I am not finish yet." Mukuro said in annoyance.

"Oh, Rokudou-san, I forgot you're there." Shirayuri said in monotone.

"Yuri-shishou, you copy my tone." Flan said in monotone.

"That's one way to mess with people, Flan-kun. Remember it well."

"Yes, Yuri-shishou."

Mukuro's eyes twitched in annoyance. He looked at Ken who was sitting beside him. Mukuro whispered something to him. Ken nodded his head.

Ken put something in his mouth and whispered. "Wolf Channel" He turned into a wolf then jumped at Shirayuri.

Suddenly, Shirayuri's hoodie was shredded. Ken then went back to his chair and transformed back to normal.

They finally able to saw Shirayuri's face, they could see her eyes widened. And they could hear someone gasped in surprised. Shirayuri looked annoyed, but then, her face turned blank.

"You have to replace my hoodie, too." Shirayuri said in annoyance.

That wasn't exactly the reaction Mukuro was looking for, but at least he managed to annoy her.

"B...Bo..Bos...s's La..dy!" Chrome stuttered nervously.

"Yes, Chrome?" Shirayuri said softly.

"Wh...what? Why? How?" Chrome stuttered.

"My dear Chrome, what makes you so surprised?" Mukuro said curiously. After all, Chrome was the only one among them who knew how the Vongola's lover looked like.

"Ha..ir." Chrome stuttered unhelpfully.

Mukuro raised his eyebrows. "Hair?"

Mukuro looked at Vongola's lover hair. There was nothing wrong with it. It was black and short, it only reached her chin.

Chrome was in tears and looked at Shirayuri in disappointment.

Shirayuri sighed and touched her short hair. "Chrome, it's just a haircut."

"B... but, Boss's Lady. Why?"

"Annoying girl, what exactly wrong with her hair? Her hairstyle looks similar with mine." M.M exclaimed.

"Kufufu, my dear Chrome, could you explain, please."

"Calm down, Chrome, it's nothing major. " Shirayuri reassured her. "Why don't you drink the tea, it's will calm you down."

Chrome drank her tea and tried to calm down.

"Well, Chrome?" Mukuro looked at Chrome curiously.

"Um, it just that Boss's Lady used to have long hair." Chrome said shyly.

"So, she got a haircut, what's the big deal?" M.M asked in annoyance.

"But, um, Boss's Lady promises to Boss to never cut her hair." Chrome said shyly.

They were silence at that. Shirayuri just drank her tea to wait for their reaction.

"Oya oya, was that the reason you ran away from Vongola today?" Mukuro smirked in amusement. "That's mean, Vongola don't know about your new haircut."

"Um, why did you cut your hair, Boss's Lady?" Chrome asked shyly.

"It doesn't really matter." Shirayuri said shortly.

"Could it be because of what happened in the zoo?" Mukuro smirked.

Shirayuri raised her eyebrows. "The topic of my hair aside, what about that key you told me before?"

Mukuro's eyes twitched in irritation. "Kufufu, of course the key. As I am sure you know, I don't mean it literally."

"Then, what do you mean?"

"Tell me Vongola's lover. Do you aware of how much control you have on Sawada Tsunayoshi?" Mukuro said.

"Why don't you tell me? I never keep track of it." Shirayuri smiled in amusement.

Mukuro was irritated. "Kufufu, after your argument with Vongola, he told the former Sun Arcobaleno that he agrees to become the Vongola's boss."

"So?" Shirayuri said uninterestedly.

"Up until now, no one was able to change his mind. I was curious to know what makes you able to do it." Mukuro said. "I also noticed that Vongola is changing from his naive and ignorant self. And I am sure that was your doing too. I am impressed you could change him so much in such a short time."

"So, what is it do you want, Rokudou-san?" Shirayuri asked.

"In order to destroy the mafia, I tried to possess Sawada Tsunayoshi, but I lost to him. I couldn't even change his mind about the cruelty of the mafia. He just turns a blind eye on it." Mukuro said. "But, you can do it. If you ask him to destroy the mafia, then I am sure he will do it."

Shirayuri drank her tea until her cup was empty. Then, she looked at Mukuro in contemplation.

"Why did you hate the mafia?" Shirayuri asked seriously.

Mukuro raised his eyebrows. "I spent my childhood being experiment on, the same with Ken and Chikusa."

"Don't you have better thing to do, besides revenge?" Shirayuri asked.

"The mafia is cruel, it's crucial to get rid of them." Mukuro reasoned.

Shirayuri smiled in amusement. "Why don't you try to be open-minded?"

"Are you telling me to forgive them?" Mukuro said. "You're just the same as Vongola. Both of you are naive."

Shirayuri giggled. "What I am trying to say is? Don't waste your life on revenge. There are so much better things to do than that."

"How would you understand what we feel?" Ken exclaimed.

"You're right, I don't understand. That's why I won't bother to tell you to forgive the mafia. Because, honestly, I doubt I will be able to forgive them, too." Shirayuri looked lost in thought.

"Kufufu, you are interesting, but I still want revenge."

"Of course, that's natural. That's a sign that you still have humanity in you. No matter how much you deny it." Shirayuri pointed out. "You focus too much on the negative aspects of your life that you forgot that you do have positive aspects in your life."

Mukuro frowned at her.

"You understand, don't you?" Shirayuri said. "Open both your eyes and mind. The world doesn't surround in darkness. Don't keep yourself in the dark that you forget about the light."

"You certainly give me something to think about." Mukuro said. "But, what about yourself?"

"What do you mean?" Shirayuri said in confusion.

"You also let yourself live in the dark. You might not forget about the light, but you purposely stay away from it." Mukuro pointed out.

"You're right. No one noticed that besides my family." Shirayuri admitted. "And I think you deserve a reward for noticing that.

"Will you give me your body then?" Mukuro asked.

Everyone was in silence.

* * *

I hope you enjoy this chapter. Please be kind to me and review it. Thank you for reading my fan fiction.

* * *

 **Marmora F. An Nora**


	11. Yuri's Revelation

**5** **th** **October 2016**

* * *

 **Warning** : Grammar errors, Spoilers, Out of Characters, Original Characters and Alternate Reality.

 **Disclaimer** : Katekyou Hitman Reborn belongs to Akira Amano, but this fan fiction belongs to me.

 **Summary** : Tsuna and his guardians finally face with the choice to accept or refuse the position as Vongola Tenth Generation. A sequel of 'Consequences of a Choice'.

* * *

Hi everybody, this is chapter 11 of this story. Thank you to those who reviews and favourites the previous chapters. I hope you like this chapter.

* * *

 _"You think your power is what shapes the world you walk in. But that is an illusion. Your choices shape your world. You think your power will protect you from the consequences of those choices. But you are wrong. You create your own rewards. There is a Judge. There is Justice in this world. And one day you will receive what you have earned. Choose carefully."  
_ _ **Jim Butcher**_ _ **,**_ _ **Skin Game (The Dresden Files, #15)**_

* * *

 **Previous Chapter. Mukuro's Intention.**

"You understand, don't you?" Shirayuri said. "Open both your eyes and mind. The world doesn't surround in darkness. Don't keep yourself in the dark that you forget about the light."

"You certainly give me something to think about." Mukuro said. "But, what about yourself?"

"What do you mean?" Shirayuri said in confusion.

"You also let yourself live in the dark. You might not forget about the light, but you purposely stay away from it." Mukuro pointed out.

"You're right. No one noticed that besides my family." Shirayuri admitted. "And I think you deserve a reward for noticing that.

"Will you give me your body then?" Mukuro asked.

Everyone was in silence.

 **Chapter 11. Yuri's Revelation.**

 **Few months ago.**

Today marked the third year since Byakka sent letters to Tsuna. And this year would be different, because Reborn already found out who Byakka is.

In today letter was written.

' _Happiness is a precious thing that is very hard to get. You have to protect it with all your strength, because you might lose it otherwise. Sadness is an obstacle that you have to endure to gain happiness. When you able to gain happiness, then all of that sadness will be worth it. Don't ever give up gaining happiness, and don't ever let sadness hinder you._ '

Tsuna was nervous with the thought about facing her.

What should he do when he was forced to face her? Somehow, he knew Reborn will find a way to do that.

 **{K~H~R}**

 **Present.**

Shirayuri grabbed the closest thing to her hand and threw it at Mukuro's head. Perhaps it was luck, since she hit the target. The thing she threw fell to the floor and broke.

"You have to replace my cup too." Shirayuri said chillingly.

"Oya oya, you threw it at me." The bruise was visible in his forehead.

"You had it coming for that comment." Shirayuri said.

"What I mean is I want to possess your body to seduce Vongola." Mukuro corrected her.

"I thought I told you to find better thing to do." Shirayuri said. "Anyway, do you have anything else to tell me?"

"Oya oya, didn't you promise a reward for me?" Mukuro reminded her.

"Fine, what do you want, except for the destruction of the mafia?" Shirayuri asked.

"Tell me about yourself. I am curious to know why you choose to live in the dark." Mukuro said.

Shirayuri raised her eyebrows. "You sure you want to know about that?"

"Kufufu, I am sure."

"Fine, but promise me that none of you do anything to make someone else know about our conversation today." Shirayuri looked at them seriously.

"I promise." Mukuro said.

"Me too." M.M said.

"I promise byon." Ken said.

"I promise." Chikusa said.

"I promise, Boss's Lady." Chrome said.

"Me too, Yuri-Shishou." Flan said.

Shirayuri sighed in resignation and she seemed lost in thought.

"When I was 3, I was shot. I almost died from it, because the bullet almost reached my heart. Both of my parents were information brokers, it was normal for them to be in danger, because of the information they had. But, because of that shooting incident, my mother brought me here. My mother stopped getting involved in the mafia, but she never lost contact with my father. Until, when I was 14, my mother heard news that my father was killed. My mother then left to make sure about that. She moved out from here since then."

Shirayuri continued. "In the beginning, I was only told about my parents' involvement in the mafia, but I didn't know much about the detail. But, I did suspect that they were hiding something. After I became friend again with Tsunayoshi and heard about the mafia, I called my mother to get more information. That's how I know about my parents' jobs and about my father's killer."

The others were silence after that.

"Does Vongola know about this?" Mukuro asked.

"Mukuro, you're the first to know. That's mean the people in this room is the only one who know, besides my family." Shirayuri said.

"Question, Yuri-shishou." Flan said in monotone.

"Yes, Flan?" Shirayuri said.

"Who were the people that shot you and killed your father? I want to torture them with my illusion." Flan said in monotone.

Shirayuri laughed in bitterness. "Funny that you should ask that, Flan."

The others felt a chill in their skin at hearing her laughter.

"What makes you think I know who they are?" Shirayuri grinned maniacally.

"Yuri-shishou, you're scaring me." Flan said in monotone.

"Oya oya, who was it?" Mukuro said.

"Well, due to a strange twist of fate. The people who shot me and killed my father come from the same famiglia (family)." Shirayuri informed them. "Could you guess? You would think it's ironic."

Mukuro laughed. "Kufufu, you don't mean what I think you mean, do you?"

The others, except Chikusa and Flan, looked confused.

"Oh, I do mean what you think I mean, Mukuro?" Shirayuri smirked in amusement.

"How did you hold back the desire for revenge? Or did you really holding it back?" Mukuro said in amusement.

"I assure you, Mukuro. I have no intention for revenge at the moment." Shirayuri said.

"I don't get it byon." Ken said.

"How troublesome." Chikusa said.

"Tell me what they mean, Kakipi!" Ken said.

"Yes, Muku-kun, what are you talking about?" M.M said.

Mukuro and Shirayuri looked at each other in amusement.

"Should we tell them?" Shirayuri asked Mukuro.

"And why did you two suddenly get along with each other?" M.M said in irritation.

Shirayuri and Mukuro laughed together.

"Then, Yuri-shishou and Shishou continued to laugh together as if they were planning world domination." Flan said in monotone.

"Who are you talking to?" M.M asked Flan.

"I am doing a monologue for the readers." Flan said.

"What readers byon?" Ken looked at him in confusion.

After their laughing session, Shirayuri finally decided to explain.

"Well, then, I assume Chikusa and Flan know what I mean." Shirayuri said.

Chikusa nodded.

"It was obvious. You must be an idiot, if you didn't get it." Flan said in monotone.

"Did you just call me an idiot!" Ken exclaimed.

"Yes, brat, do you want me to kick your ass." M.M said.

The others ignored them. Shirayuri looked at Chrome, who looked confused.

"All right, enough with it. Just tell us." M.M demanded.

"Fine, do you want to do the honour, Mukuro?" Shirayuri turned to her partner in crime.

"Oh, don't mind me. This is your spotlight." Mukuro said playfully.

Shirayuri gave them a sad smile and told them. And they were stunned at the revelation.

"You're kidding me." M.M exclaimed.

Shirayuri looked at them. "I hope you don't do anything about this information. I will appreciate it if you just keep this to yourself."

Mukuro smirked. "Kufufu, your secret will safe with us."

"I hope you don't betray my trust, Mukuro." Shirayuri told him.

"Kufufu..." Mukuro looked amused. "Why do you trust me with this information? Don't you know I am a criminal?"

Shirayuri gave him a deadpan look. "I can see you're a dangerous person. But, you were hurt by the mafia just like me. At least we could understand each other."

"That might be true. But, you know I want to destroy the mafia, and I want to use you to achieve that." Mukuro told her.

"Let's just see what happen next, then." Shirayuri looked away and her eyes became dim.

Mukuro looked at her calculatingly. "What exactly are you planning to do?"

* * *

I hope you enjoy this chapter. Please be kind to me and review it. Thank you for reading my fan fiction.

* * *

 **Marmora F. An Nora**


	12. Yuri's Plan

**5** **th** **November 2016**

* * *

 **Warning** : Grammar errors, Spoilers, Out of Characters, Original Characters and Alternate Reality.

 **Disclaimer** : Katekyou Hitman Reborn belongs to Akira Amano, but this fan fiction belongs to me.

 **Summary** : Tsuna and his guardians finally face with the choice to accept or refuse the position as Vongola Tenth Generation. A sequel of 'Consequences of a Choice'.

* * *

Hi everybody, this is chapter 12 of this story. Thank you to those who reviews and favourites the previous chapters. I hope you like this chapter.

* * *

 _"The initial step in individual transformation requires that you allow yourself to be honest, open & vulnerable to admit your shortcoming; look at the path you've travelled; acknowledge that unfavourable events quite possibly were the consequence of your poor choices; develop a strategy to get back on track with a well illuminated pathway for reasonably achievable success, whatever way you define it; and knowing what is required: possessing the courage, willingness & desire to implement positive change; constantly & consistently forever challenging yourself to strive for greatness."  
 **TA Guimont**_

* * *

 **Previous Chapter. Yuri's Revelation.**

"Kufufu..." Mukuro looked amused. "Why do you trust me with this information? Don't you know I am a criminal?"

Shirayuri gave him a deadpan look. "I can see you're a dangerous person. But, you were hurt by the mafia just like me. At least we could understand each other."

"That might be true. But, you know I want to destroy the mafia, and I want to use you to achieve that." Mukuro told her.

"Let's just see what happen next, then." Shirayuri looked away and her eyes became dim.

Mukuro looked at her calculatingly. "What exactly are you planning to do?"

 **Chapter 12. Yuri's Plan.**

 **Few months ago.**

Tsuna woke up early from his sleep. He never actually planned to wake up early today. Ever since, he reconciled with Yuri, he thought the letter will stop. But, it seemed it's already become a habit for him to wake up early at this date.

He decided to check the mailbox just to make sure. He was surprised to find a letter from Byakka. He thought she would stop.

' _There are many types of love, parental love, sibling love and romantic love. Don't confuse them with each other. Think carefully about your own feeling._ '

Tsuna looked at the letter in confusion. So, what does she mean by this? Should he ask? Maybe, he should figure it out himself.

 **{K~H~R}**

 **Present.**

The next day at school, Tsuna was trying to spot Shirayuri. He was standing in front of his classroom. He already checked her classroom and she wasn't there, which mean she isn't in school yet.

Tsuna purposely came early for this. He didn't want to lost sight of her again. After a while he saw her. He ran towards her quickly.

Fortunately, she didn't run from him again. When she was near him, he felt something wrong, but he couldn't figure out what. So, he decided to ignore it for now.

"Shirayuri." Tsuna called her.

"Yes, Tsunayoshi." She said.

"I am sorry. What I said was uncalled for." Tsuna apologized. "I know you aren't that kind of person."

"You better learn from this."

"What do you mean?"

"Anger can cloud your judgement." Shirayuri pointed out. "Think rationally before you do or say anything, or you will regret it."

"You're right." Tsuna sighed in resignation. "Will you forgive me?"

"You hurt my feeling, Tsunayoshi." Shirayuri walked away from him.

"Shirayuri, please..."

Shirayuri ignored him and walked ahead, while Tsunayoshi just stood there with a miserable face. But, suddenly, Shirayuri stopped and turned her head to see him.

"Become a great boss, Tsunayoshi." Shirayuri gave him a sad smile, and then continued her track.

Tsunayoshi was sad that Shirayuri didn't forgive him, but he was relieved that she supported his decision to become the Vongola's boss. He won't give up getting her forgiveness. After all, she also never gave up on him.

 **{K~H~R}**

Shirayuri walked to her classroom with steady steps. But, if anyone looked closely they could see she was faltering. She was smiling, but if anyone looked closely they could see that the smile didn't reach her eyes, not to mention tears were falling from her eyes.

"Good bye, Tsunayoshi." She mumbled softly.

 **Last night.**

Mukuro looked at her calculatingly. "What exactly are you planning to do?"

"I am planning to stay away from Tsunayoshi." Shirayuri said.

"B...ut, Boss's Lady!" Chrome said nervously.

Shirayuri shook her head. "It's not safe for me to be near Vongola or Tsunayoshi. Can you imagine what would he think if he knows about this?"

"He will think you're using him." Mukuro said.

"Yes, he will. But, he will realize that I am not that kind of person. But, he will feel bad and think of it as his responsibility. His guilt will poison his mind eventually. I don't want that." Shirayuri explained.

"How long have you been planning this?" Mukuro asked.

"I have been in doubt since I knew the true, but I ignore it. When I heard Tsunayoshi will go to Italy, I realized I couldn't ignore it anymore. I did doubt my decision, but when I thought about Tsunayoshi's reaction if he knows about this. I decided that staying away from him is the choice I want to take, even if the consequence is Tsunayoshi will hate me when he finds out." She said.

"Boss's Lady?" Chrome said.

"I don't think that nickname will fit me, Chrome." Shirayuri said.

Surprisingly, Chrome ignored that comment.

"Boss's Lady, why did you cut your hair?" Chrome asked.

"I am curious about that too." Mukuro said.

Shirayuri let out a sigh. "It was nothing major. Some jealous girls thought I was getting cocky, so they cut my hair as a warning."

Chrome stood up abruptly. "Were those girls the same girls who cut your hair before?" She said with suppressed anger.

Everyone else was a bit surprise with Chrome's reaction.

Shirayuri said nervously. "Well, it was really unfortunate, but it was only hairs. So it's no big dea..."

"Boss's Lady! You promise Boss you will never cut your hair. This is a big deal." Chrome exclaimed.

Everyone else became more surprised at Chrome, since she never cut someone off and raised her voice.

"Chrome." Shirayuri said softly.

"Who are they, Boss's Lady?" Chrome demanded softly. "They will pay for making you break your promise."

"Calm down, Chrome." Shirayuri said pleadingly. "They aren't worth it."

"But." Chrome said uncertainly.

Shirayuri smiled at her. "Why don't you help me with something else?"

Chrome looked confused. "What is it, Boss's Lady?"

Shirayuri's hand went through her short hair. "You can help me with my hair."

"What do you mean?" Chrome said in confusion.

"You can make an illusion to make my hair look longer like usual. Then, Tsunayoshi wouldn't know that I broke my promise." Shirayuri explained.

Chrome looked reluctance. "But, I don't want to deceive Boss."

Shirayuri smiled dangerously. "Also Chrome, the girls who cut my hair will look so shock that my hair grow back in one night. They might think they are dreaming or losing their mind. Wouldn't that be hilarious?"

Shirayuri laughed maniacally and Chrome was smirking so very slightly, that only observant person will notice the smirk.

Mukuro coughed nervously. "My Lady Shirayuri, you have poisoned my dear Chrome's innocent mind."

Flan looked at no one and said in monotone. "Good kiddies at home please don't copy Yuri-shishou."

 **Present.**

Shirayuri sat at her desk in her classroom, while looking outside from the window, since she sat beside the window.

She heard the door opened and heard many footsteps. She turned her head to look at the door. She saw some girls was gaping widely at her and rubbed their eyes in disbelief, even some fainted on the ground. Shirayuri smiled very widely like a psychopath (She related to one, after all).

 **{K~H~R}**

Shirayuri was walking home alone, usually she would wait for Tsunayoshi and his friends, but she didn't think it was appropriate anymore.

When she reached her house and entered it through the door, which was an illusion since Mukuro hasn't replaced it yet. She saw someone sitting in one of her couches in the living room.

"Hello, Aniki." Shirayuri greeted. "I prefer it if you didn't break into my house."

"Hi, Yu-chan." He smiled brightly. "Would you sit beside me? I want to talk to you."

Shirayuri walked towards him and sat beside him. She felt that she knew what her brother wanted to say.

"So, what's up, Aniki?"

Her brother frowned in disappointment. "You know, Yu-chan. I never thought everything will turn out like this."

"What you mean, Aniki?" Shirayuri asked in fake confusion.

Her brother looked at her in disapproval. "Please, Yuri. Why did you make it hard on yourself?"

She knows that her Aniki was getting angry when he called her Yuri.

Shirayuri narrowed her eyes. "Aniki, this is my choice."

"Yuri, I want you to be happy." Her brother exclaimed. "And I know you're happy with Tsunayoshi, so, why? Why did you choice to be like this?"

"I don't have to explain myself to you." Shirayuri said.

"You know, I can tell Tsunayoshi about your plan."

Shirayuri widened her eyes.

"So, please, stop this." Her brother pleaded.

"Byakuran-nii, how do you know about my plan?" Shirayuri asked in suppressed anger.

She was getting angry too and stopped calling him Aniki.

"Well, this morning I saw how you act around Tsunayoshi. From that, I could guess you planned to stay away from him." Byakuran told him.

Shirayuri was relieved that her brother didn't know about her conversation with the Kokuyo Gang.

"Byakuran-nii, you can't interfere with my plan!" Shirayuri exclaimed.

Byakuran narrowed his eyes. "Oh, I will. You're only making your life harder. As your brother, it's my job to correct your mistake."

"It's not a mistake!" Shirayuri exclaimed. "Besides, I am still angry at you for lying to me."

"I lied to you for your own good." Byakuran defended.

"You think it for my own good to think that my father was killed by my brother, instead of by Vongola." Shirayuri said incredulously. "I will say it again, Byakuran-nii. You have a twisted logic."

Byakuran looked sheepish for a second, but then he looked upset.

"Still, I can't believe it that you lie to Hahaoya (Mother) to find out about that. It would have been better if you never talk to her about the mafia." Byakuran said.

"Why not!"

Byakuran narrowed his eyes. "Because, Hahaoya is a vindictive woman, she still holds a grudge on the Vongola. I don't want you to hold a grudge on the Vongola too."

"Because, it will be ironic, won't it?" Shirayuri said. "If I never know the true, I might never think twice about going with Tsunayoshi. Unfortunately, life is a cruel joke."

"Shirayuri!" Byakuran exclaimed. "If Hahaoya find out about your relationship with Tsunayoshi, she will never allow it."

"I know. That's why I want to stay away from Tsunayoshi."

"We can just hide it from Hahaoya. You don't have to do this." Byakuran pleaded.

"Save your breath, Byakuran-nii. You know I am as stubborn as a gem." Shirayuri told him.

"I could destroy gem easily." Byakuran reasoned.

"Fine, I am as stubborn as energy."

Byakuran looked confused. "I don't understand your analogy."

"Energy couldn't be destroyed."

"But, energy could change form. So, I could change your mind." Byakuran grinned.

"You can't change my mind, Byakuran-nii. End of discussion." Shirayuri said in finality.

Shirayuri stood up and went to her room. Byakuran looked at her in resignation.

"You better change your mind, Imouto-chan. Because, Onii-chan might do something drastic, and we don't want that, do we?" Byakuran whispered to himself.

* * *

I hope you enjoy this chapter. Please be kind to me and review it. Thank you for reading my fan fiction.

* * *

 **Marmora F. An Nora**


	13. The Guardians' Decisions

**5** **th** **December 2016**

* * *

 **Warning** : Grammar errors, Spoilers, Out of Characters, Original Characters and Alternate Reality.

 **Disclaimer** : Katekyou Hitman Reborn belongs to Akira Amano, but this fan fiction belongs to me.

 **Summary** : Tsuna and his guardians finally face with the choice to accept or refuse the position as Vongola Tenth Generation. A sequel of 'Consequences of a Choice'.

* * *

Hi everybody, this is chapter 13 of this story. Thank you to those who reviews and favourites the previous chapters. I hope you like this chapter.

* * *

 _"Our choices are determined by our nature; we choose what we desire and we desire what is most consistent with our nature."  
 **Michael S. Horton, For Calvinism**_

* * *

 **Previous Chapter. Yuri's Plan.**

"Save your breath, Byakuran-nii. You know I am as stubborn as a gem." Shirayuri told him.

"I could destroy gem easily." Byakuran reasoned.

"Fine, I am as stubborn as energy."

Byakuran looked confused. "I don't understand your analogy."

"Energy couldn't be destroyed."

"But, energy could change form. So, I could change your mind." Byakuran grinned.

"You can't change my mind, Byakuran-nii. End of discussion." Shirayuri said in finality.

Shirayuri stood up and went to her room. Byakuran looked at her in resignation.

"You better change your mind, Imouto-chan. Because, Onii-chan might do something drastic, and we don't want that, do we?" Byakuran whispered to himself.

 **Chapter 13. The Guardians' Decisions.**

Today was Sunday and Tsuna was in his house together with Reborn. His mother was shopping with Bianchi and I-Pin. Today was also the deadline for the guardians to make their choice to go to Italy or not.

Tsuna was sitting in the dining table, while Reborn, who was looking like an 8 years old kid, was sitting beside him. His guardians, except for Lambo, Mukuro and Hibari, were also sat in the dining table.

"So, then. Since today is the deadline, have you guys make your choice?" Tsuna asked nervously.

Tsuna would have waited for Reborn to start this meeting, but Reborn told him to do it, since he is the boss.

"Juudaime! You already knew my answer will always be 'Yes'." Gokudera exclaimed.

"Ha ha ha, what if Tsuna ask you to quit from becoming his right-hand man? Would you say yes?" Yamamoto asked curiously. "Then, maybe I could be the right-hand man instead."

Gokudera spluttered. "What are you talking about, Baseball Idiot!"

Gokudera looked at Tsuna. "Juudaime, you wouldn't ask that, would you?"

Tsuna sweat dropped and decided to ignore that. "Ah, so, Yamamoto, what's about your answer?"

"Of course, I will go with you." Yamamoto said.

"Is that really all right? I don't want to force you." Tsuna told him.

"Ha ha ha, its fine, I already thought about it." Yamamoto reassured him.

"Oh, well, thank you, Yamamoto for staying with me." Tsuna said sincerely.

"Don't worry about it, Tsuna." Takeshi said.

"Then, Onii-san, what about you?" Tsuna turned to his Onii-san.

"I will go with you to the EXTREME." He threw his fists to the sky.

"Are you sure? What about Kyouko?" Tsuna said sceptically.

"I have an EXTREME talk with Kyouko, and she EXTREMELY said it's EXTREMELY all right." He shouted.

Tsuna sighed in relieved, then smiled at his guardians.

"Thank you so much everyone. I know it was hard for you. I will try my best, so you don't regret this." Tsuna said in determination.

"Well, now you only have to ask the rest of your troublesome guardians." Reborn said.

"Where are they anyway?" Tsuna asked.

"The Stupid Cow must be asleep?" Gokudera said.

"Yes, and Hibari just arrived." Reborn pointed at a corner where the Cloud Guardian stood.

Tsuna looked at Hibari nervously. "Hibari-san, would you go to Italy with us?"

"Hn." Hibari grunted.

"Bastard, is that a yes or a no!" Gokudera exclaimed.

Tsuna looked at Reborn in confusion.

"It's a yes. I promise he will get to fight strong people." Reborn told him.

Tsuna sweat dropped. " _That's just like Hibari-san._ " Tsuna thought.

Suddenly, they heard a doorbell.

"I will get it, Juudaime." Hayato stood up and went to the door quickly.

Tsuna could hear the door was opened and then Gokudera shouted.

"Pineapple Head, what are doing here!"

"Kufufu, I am also the Vongola's Mist Guardian, aren't I?" Tsuna knew that voice belong to none other than Mukuro.

Tsuna could hear their footsteps, then saw them entered his line of vision. They were Gokudera, Mukuro and Chrome. Suddenly, Hibari attacked Mukuro.

"Kufufu, long times no see, Skylark." Mukuro said in amusement.

"Pineapple Herbivore." Hibari growled at Mukuro.

Tsuna sighed at the familiar scene. He looked pleadingly at Reborn.

"Hibari, you could fight with Mukuro after this outside." Reborn said.

Hibari stopped his tonfa midair. "Hn." He then moved away from Mukuro.

Mukuru then looked at Tsuna in amusement. "Kufufu, long times no see, Sawada Tsunayoshi."

"Yes, when did you get back here, Mukuro?" Tsuna asked.

"Not long ago." Mukuro answered.

"So, did Chrome tell you about this meeting?" Tsuna asked.

"Oh, yes, she did." Mukuro said.

"Then, what's about your and Chrome's answer?" Tsuna asked.

"Kufufu, why don't you tell them, Chrome?" Mukuro said.

"Um, I will go with Boss." Chrome blushed.

Tsuna smiled at her. "Thanks Chrome, I really appreciate it."

Chrome blushed harder. "Me too, Boss."

"Then, what's about your answer, Mukuro?" Tsuna asked.

"Kufufu, for now, I will go along with you." Mukuro smirked. "I have a feeling something interesting will happen if I stay with Vongola."

"What do you mean by that, Pineapple Bastard!" Gokudera shouted.

Tsuna decided to ignore that. "Well, then Lambo is the only one left."

"Do you want me to wake him up, Juudaime?" Gokudera turned to Tsuna instantly.

"Just let him, he's only 7, after all." Tsuna said.

"By the way, Vongola." Mukuro smirked at Tsuna. "I approve of your choice for the Vongola's Lady."

Tsuna looked surprised then narrowed his eyes at Mukuro.

"Mukuro." Tsuna said warningly.

"Kufufu, don't worry, I don't do anything to her, yet." Mukuro said in amusement.

"Stay away from Juudaime's woman, Pineapple Bastard." Gokudera exclaimed.

"Oya oya, don't you know Vongola already broke up with his woman." Mukuro told Gokudera.

The others beside Reborn, Chrome and Hibari looked surprised.

"Mukuro." Tsuna said warningly. "How did you know about this?"

"Kufufufu."

"Juudaime, does that mean it's true?" Gokudera looked lost.

"Tsuna, how did this happen?" Yamamoto asked incredulously.

"I EXTREMELY don't understand." Ryouhei said.

"Kufufu, if you really want to know, then I will tell you." Mukuro smirked. "Vongola insulted his woman, the lady was mad at him so she left. She didn't forgive him even after Vongola apologized."

"Mukuro, how did you know about this?" Tsuna demanded.

"I was spying on you, more specifically, the day when you went to the zoo with her, and the day when you apologized to her." Mukuro told him.

Tsuna clenched his fist.

"Tsuna, you never explained what really happened on your date." Reborn said.

"I don't want to talk about it." Tsuna stormed out from there and went upstairs.

Tsuna went to the room where Lambo slept. He entered the room and saw Lambo was rubbing his eyes.

"Good morning, Lambo." Tsuna said.

"Morning, Dame-Tsuna." Lambo said sleepily.

Tsuna let out a sigh. Lambo's still calling him Dame-Tsuna, even after 2 years.

Tsuna walked towards him and sat in front of him.

"Lambo, do you know we will go to Italy?" Tsuna asked.

"Who's going?"

"Reborn, Gokudera-kun, Yamamoto, Onii-san, Chrome, Mukuro, Hibari-san and me." Tsuna said. "So, would you like to go with us?"

Lambo frowned. "What's about Mama and I-Pin?"

"They stay here."

Lambo then began to cry. "No, Lambo-san doesn't want to go without Mama and I-Pin."

"I guess, you can stay here?" Tsuna said sadly.

"No, stupid Dame-Tsuna." Lambo then stormed out from there.

Tsuna looked at the opened door in confusion. He didn't really mind if Lambo wanted to stay, although he was a bit sad to leave Lambo. At least, Lambo doesn't have to get hurt anymore.

 **{K~H~R}**

In the dining table downstairs, Reborn and the guardians, except Hibari and Mukuro, who was fighting at god-know-where, was still thinking about what Mukuro told them.

Unfortunately, Mukuro didn't give them any details about what happened. And Chrome also kept her mouth shut.

Suddenly, they heard crying and the sound of door closing.

"Who's that?" Yamamoto asked in confusion.

"Probably the Stupid Cow." Gokudera said.

"Then, why is he crying?" Yamamoto asked.

"Probably tripped over his feet again." Gokudera said uninterestedly.

"Are you sure?" Yamamoto said. "Maybe we should go look for him."

"Just let him be, Baseball Idiot." Gokudera snapped. "We still have to think about Juudaime's woman."

"Ah, all right, then."

* * *

I hope you enjoy this chapter. Please be kind to me and review it. Thank you for reading my fan fiction.

* * *

 **Marmora F. An Nora**


	14. Lambo's Trouble

**5** **th** **January 2017**

* * *

 **Warning** : Grammar errors, Spoilers, Out of Characters, Original Characters and Alternate Reality.

 **Disclaimer** : Katekyou Hitman Reborn belongs to Akira Amano, but this fan fiction belongs to me.

 **Summary** : Tsuna and his guardians finally face with the choice to accept or refuse the position as Vongola Tenth Generation. A sequel of 'Consequences of a Choice'.

* * *

Hi everybody, this is chapter 14 of this story. Thank you to those who reviews and favourites the previous chapters. I hope you like this chapter.

* * *

 _"People say that it's the big decisions that are important... that these are the type of issues worthy of prolonged consideration. But no one ever explains how it's the little choices that send your life careening in another direction."  
 **Julie Gittus, Saltwater Moons**_

* * *

 **Previous Chapter. The Guardians' Decisions.**

In the dining table downstairs, Reborn and the guardians, except Hibari and Mukuro, who was fighting at god-know-where, was still thinking about what Mukuro told them.

Unfortunately, Mukuro didn't give them any details about what happened. And Chrome also kept her mouth shut.

Suddenly, they heard crying and the sound of door closing.

"Who's that?" Yamamoto asked in confusion.

"Probably the Stupid Cow." Gokudera said.

"Then, why is he crying?" Yamamoto asked.

"Probably tripped over his feet again." Gokudera said uninterestedly.

"Are you sure?" Yamamoto said. "Maybe we should go look for him."

"Just let him be, Baseball Idiot." Gokudera snapped. "We still have to think about Juudaime's woman."

"Ah, all right, then."

 **Chapter 14. Lambo's Trouble.**

Lambo was crying and running around without looking where he was going. Until he heard someone said his name.

"Lambo-chan!"

Lambo turned to the voice and saw Kyouko, Haru and Hana. Kyouko and Haru approached him, while Hana stayed away from him.

Haru scooped him up. "What's wrong Lambo-chan?"

Lambo cried harder. "Tsuna is being meant to Lambo-san."

Haru and Kyouko frowned.

"Hahi Tsuna-san must not mean it, Lambo-chan." Haru said.

"Yes, he must be worried about you right now." Kyouko said. "Why don't we take you home?"

Lambo jumped away from Haru's hold. "No, Lambo-san doesn't want to go home."

"Kyouko, Haru. Just leave him be." Hana said with a frown.

"But, Hana-chan." Kyouko said uncertainly.

Lambo began to run. And Haru ran after him.

"Lambo-chan, where are you going?" Haru shouted.

" Let's go, Hana-chan." Kyouko said and ran after Haru and Lambo.

"Tch, I hate kids." Hana complained and ran after them.

Lambo unknowingly reached the shopping district. He was still crying and didn't look where he was going. Which was why he bumped into a girl, and the box the girl was carrying flew away and landed on the ground roughly, and then got run over by a car.

"NOOOO, MY CAKE!" The girl cried in hysteric.

The girl was in tears, and then she looked at the culprit, who was lying near her feet. The girl looked confused.

"Lambo?" The girl said in confusion.

Lambo looked up." Yuri-nee."

Lambo instantly on his feet and hugged her feet. And he cried harder. Yuri shoved the thought of her deceased cake to the back of her mind and squatted down.

"What's wrong, Lambo?" Yuri asked softly.

"Tsuna is being meant to Lambo-san." Lambo said between sobbing.

"So, what happened?" Yuri asked.

"Tsuna asked Lambo-san to go to Italy with him." Lambo began to stop crying. "But, Lambo-san doesn't want to go."

"Then?" Yuri asked curiously.

"Then, Tsuna said Lambo-san can stay here." Lambo tear up again.

"Then, what's wrong?" Yuri asked in confusion.

Lambo just cried harder and didn't answer her. Yuri tilted her head in confusion.

"Lambo-chan!"

Yuri saw Haru, Kyouko and Hana ran towards them. They stopped in front of her and panting.

"Lambo-chan, Haru thought Haru lost you." Haru said tiredly.

"Hello, everyone." Yuri greeted them.

"Hahi Yuri-san." Haru said in surprised.

Yuri grimaced. "Haru, I told you just call me Yuri."

"But, it won't be right." Haru nodded to herself.

"Hello, Yuri." Kyouko said. "We glad you catch Lambo."

"Troublesome kid." Hana muttered.

Yuri sighed. "Did you know what's wrong with him?"

"Haru doesn't know desu."

"No, we don't know." Kyouko frowned. "Lambo-kun said Tsuna-kun was being meant to him."

"Yes, he told me that." Yuri said. "Could you get him back home?"

"NO." Lambo shouted. "Lambo-san doesn't want to go home."

"But, Lambo-chan, Tsuna-san must be worried about you." Haru said.

"That's right, Lambo-kun." Kyouko told him.

"Tch, whatever." Hana frowned in distaste.

Then, Yuri did the unthinkable. She tweaked Lambo's right ear and dragged him towards his home. She ignored Lambo cried of pain and the insult he threw at her. She also ignored Haru and Kyouko protested, thought she noticed Hana smirked in amusement.

Yuri continued her track to Lambo's home, while tweaking his ear. Haru, Kyouko and Hana also went along with them. People around them were looking at them in confusion, But Yuri ignored them.

Yuri was frowning in distaste mostly because she just lost her cake, then because she had to go to Lambo's home. That house wasn't her favourite place at the moment. So, she wasn't in the best of mood.

After she reached the door to Lambo's home, she rang the doorbell.

The person who opened the door looked at her in surprised.

"Juudaime's woman?"

"Hello to you too, Hayato." Yuri said uninterestedly. "I am here to deliver a 7 years old kid, who bumped into me at the shopping district."

 **{K~H~R}**

Reborn was drinking his espresso, while watching the guardians, minus the Stupid Cow, Mukuro and Hibari. They were discussing about Tsuna and his now ex-lover. It was amusing to see them arguing pointlessly. Of course, that doesn't mean he's happy with this development.

For Reborn, Byakka compliment Tsuna greatly. She could motivate him easily with just words. Not even Reborn could do that, usually he has to threaten him at gunpoint.

Reborn also irritated that he didn't know how this happen, and he didn't like it. After all, he was Reborn, the greatest hitman in the world, which mean he supposed to know everything.

Tsuna was still upstairs most likely in his room.

Suddenly, he heard doorbell.

"Gokudera, open the door!" He ordered.

"Yes, Reborn-san."

Reborn saw Gokudera walked ahead, and then he heard the sound of the door opened.

"Juudaime's woman?" He heard Gokudera said.

Reborn raised his eyebrows. How's fitting that she came at this time.

Reborn went to see what happened and saw Byakka and the Stupid Cow, who was in tears. Reborn also noticed that she was tweaking the Stupid Cow's ear, which amused him.

"Hello to you too, Hayato." Byakka said uninterestedly. "I am here to deliver a 7 years old kid, who bumped into me at the shopping district."

Reborn smirked in amusement and went upstairs. He has to inform his student about this.

 **{K~H~R}**

Gokudera looked at his boss's woman incredulously. He was confused and didn't know what to do. Usually, he would just shout at her, but right now his boss relationship is in danger. If he does something wrong, it might becomes worst.

"So, would you like to come inside?" Gokudera said uncertainly.

Gokudera thought if he made them talk with each other. This problem will be solved.

"No, thanks." She said uninterestedly. "I just want to send this kid home safely, and to complain about his behaviour."

"What did the Stupid Cow do this time?" Gokudera asked.

"He made me lost my cake." She exclaimed. "You heard me! I lost my sugar sweet cake."

Gokudera almost forget that this woman is related to the Marshmallow Bastard.

"Err, we would replace it." Gokudera said uncertainly.

"You're better! You owe me one whole of Chocolate Cake!" She told him.

"All right, would you like to go inside?" Gokudera offered again.

"No! My business here is done." She released the Stupid Cow's ear and walked away.

The Stupid Cow rubbed his ear and groaned in pain, then, suddenly he hugged the woman's legs, which prevent her to move. Gokudera almost thank the Stupid Cow for the distraction. Now, he just has to call his boss.

 **{K~H~R}**

Yuri already felt better after she demanded a new cake, and looked at Lambo, who held her leg captive.

Yuri observed Lambo carefully and thought again to their conversation in the shopping district. After she thought hard about it, she finally could make a vague guess about what's bothering Lambo.

"No, Lambo-san wants to go home with Yuri-nee."

Yuri looked at him incredulously. She just abused his ear, so why would he still want to be near her? She guessed Lambo just wanted attention.

Yuri squatted down and Lambo let go of her leg.

"Do you want a hug Lambo?" Yuri smiled at him.

Lambo nodded. Yuri picked him up and hugged him. Lambo cried on her shoulder, while she rubbed his back.

"Its okay, Lambo." Yuri said softly. "I understand."

"Shirayuri? Lambo?" Yuri cursed inwardly. She really didn't want to meet the owner of that voice.

Yuri stood up, while holding Lambo.

"Lambo, I have to leave." Yuri said. "Can I put you down now?"

"NO." Lambo shouted.

 **{K~H~R}**

Tsuna was in his room after his talk with Lambo. He still confused with Lambo's reaction. And he also didn't know what to do about Shirayuri.

Tsuna already lost track of time, until he heard his door was opened. He never tried to lock it, since he didn't want Reborn to destroy his door.

"Tsuna, Byakka is downstairs." He heard Reborn said.

"Huh?" He said in confusion, since he was still out of it.

Reborn kicked his head, which clear his mind. He rubbed his head.

"Byakka is downstairs." Reborn said.

"What!" Tsuna exclaimed in disbelief.

Did he heard Reborn right? That kick must really damage his head.

"Byakka is downstairs." Reborn said in annoyance. Everyone would be annoyed too, if they had to repeat themselves 3 times.

"You're not lying, are you?" Tsuna asked.

"No." Reborn told him. "Now, go to her before I shoot you."

Tsuna stood up from his chair and left his bedroom. Then, he went downstairs and could heard Gokudera and Shirayuri's voices.

"Alright, would you like to go inside?" He heard Gokudera said.

"No! My business here is done." That was Shirayuri.

Tsuna went to the front door and saw Shirayuri was hugging Lambo.

"Shirayuri? Lambo?" Tsuna was confused, why were Lambo with Shirayuri?

* * *

I hope you enjoy this chapter. Please be kind to me and review it. Thank you for reading my fan fiction.

* * *

 **Marmora F. An Nora**


	15. Tsuna's Conclusion

**5** **th** **February 2017**

* * *

 **Warning** : Grammar errors, Spoilers, Out of Characters, Original Characters and Alternate Reality.

 **Disclaimer** : Katekyou Hitman Reborn belongs to Akira Amano, but this fan fiction belongs to me.

 **Summary** : Tsuna and his guardians finally face with the choice to accept or refuse the position as Vongola Tenth Generation. A sequel of 'Consequences of a Choice'.

* * *

Hi everybody, this is chapter 15 of this story. I hope you like this chapter.

* * *

 _"Maybe a first love exists to reaffirm the best parts of yourself, the choices you made when you didn't worry about the consequences. Maybe a first love exists to remind you to be brave in the moment, to stand up for your feelings, instead of shrinking back in the face of potential loneliness."  
 **Adriana Trigiani, The Queen of the Big Time**_

* * *

 **Previous Chapter. Lambo's Trouble.**

"Byakka is downstairs." Reborn said in annoyance. Everyone would be annoyed too, if they had to repeat themselves 3 times.

"You're not lying, are you?" Tsuna asked.

"No." Reborn told him. "Now, go to her before I shoot you."

Tsuna stood up from his chair and left his bedroom. Then, he went downstairs and could heard Gokudera and Shirayuri's voices.

"Alright, would you like to go inside?" He heard Gokudera said.

"No! My business here is done." That was Shirayuri.

Tsuna went to the front door and saw Shirayuri was hugging Lambo.

"Shirayuri? Lambo?" Tsuna was confused, why were Lambo with Shirayuri?

 **Chapter 15. Tsuna's Conclusion.**

Tsuna was standing in front of his front door, while watching Shirayuri, who was hugging Lambo. Gokudera was standing beside him, but his presence went unnoticed by his boss, along with Haru, Kyouko and Hana, who have been standing behind Shirayuri.

Haru and Kyouko had been watching the event in interest, while Hana looked bored. Gokudera was happy that his boss got here at the right time and offered his silence support. Not that it will help much.

"What happened?" Tsuna asked Shirayuri.

"Oh, nothing much, just asks Hayato." Shirayuri answered. "More importantly, I have to go."

Tsuna looked torn. "Wait, don't go." He said softly.

But, Shirayuri seemed to ignore him and just walked ahead with Lambo. Tsuna ran after her and grabbed her shoulder. He held it tightly, but not so much that it will hurt her.

She frowned at him. "What do you want, Tsunayoshi?"

He didn't like the way she called him. It sounded foreign in his ear, as if it wasn't his name at all.

Tsuna held both of her shoulders and looked at her. He felt something weird on her again, just like that day when he apologized to her. But, it wasn't important right now.

"Shira...yuri." He said uncertainly. "Will you go out with me?"

He heard gasps and voices around him, but he ignored them. Right now, his focus was on the girl in front of him.

Actually, he didn't know what possess him to say something like that. But, he was sure it wasn't the Dying Will Bullet, because for once, he still has his clothes. He was glad that he was doing it willingly, instead of some magic bullet.

He was supposed to apologize to her, but his intuition told him that he won't get a positive answer. Actually, his intuition also warning him that confessing to Shirayuri right now is a bad idea. He couldn't figure out why suddenly he decided to ignore his intuition, since it's never wrong.

Tsuna held Shirayuri shoulders tightly, since he didn't want her run away like Kyouko, when he confessed to Kyouko before. He looked at her seriously and tried to read her expression. He wasn't good at all at reading body language like Reborn. But, he was sure that he could get something from Shirayuri's expression.

Shirayuri was his childhood friend, who sending letters that had deep meaning to him for 2 years (9 years if he counted the future), even after they reconciled, she continued the tradition. And she also the girl he fell in love with.

Tsuna was sure if he could read someone, then that would be Shirayuri, because she could understand him better than anyone. That's why, Tsuna was sure that he would be able to understand her better than anyone too.

Shirayuri told him she has secrets that she won't share with him. He could understand that. She said she would lie to him if it is better for him to not know. He could understand that too. Everything she did is for him, he finally sees that.

It was hard for him to come to this conclusion, because she hid so many things from him, that it was hard for him to trust her. Even right now, she is a mystery to him. He was sure she still had some secrets that if he knew, he will reach as bad as that time in the cafe.

But, there were 3 things he was sure of. One, no matter what secrets she hid, he would still love her. Two, no matter what happen, he could always trust her. Three, she is a complete enigma.

He doubted he would be able to figure her out completely. He was sure she was doing it on purpose. What her motive is? He didn't know and he doubted he will know anytime soon. He couldn't even figure out why he is in love with her. But, one thing for sure, he doesn't want to lose her.

He guessed that's why he suddenly decided to confess to her.

From her expression, he could see she was torn and hesitated about something. Then, in her eyes he saw sadness and resignation. Those eyes told him many things, including the answer to his confession. So, Tsuna released his hold on her and let her go.

Tsuna walked inside his house and ignored her footsteps that were getting farther away from him. He felt like crying, because his intuition told him that will be the last time he will be able to talk to her for a long time.

He heard someone called his name, but he ignored it and continued his track to his room.

 **{K~H~R}**

Shirayuri was running away, not from Tsunayoshi, but from reality. She was still holding Lambo, who was forgotten during the confession, and she never noticed tears falling down from her eyes. Her thought was only to run and run.

She realized long time ago that she is a coward and she never denied it. She thought of it as self-preservation, but after what happened today. She wasn't sure anymore. She stopped running and leaned across a wall, because she didn't have any more stamina. For once, she regrets that she rarely exercises.

She squatted down and released Lambo from her hold. Then, she put him down. He was looking at her curiously.

"Why are Yuri-nee (Big Sister Yuri) crying?" Lambo asked.

That's when she noticed her tears. She cleaned her tears and smiled at Lambo.

"Listen to me, Lambo." She said in serious tone.

In response Lambo straightened his posture as if he was about to receive an order from his superior.

"If you want to go with Tsunayoshi, then just say so." She told him.

"But, what's about Mama and I-Pin?" Lambo asked sadly.

"What do you want more? Staying here? Or going with Tsunayoshi?" She asked him.

"Lambo-san doesn't want to leave Mama and I-Pin." Lambo began to cry.

"I am sorry, Lambo. But, you have to choose."

"Lambo-san wants Tsuna stay here with Mama and I-pin."

She told him. "Think Lambo, what do you want more?"

Lambo only silence. Shirayuri sighed at that. She decided to try something else.

"Lambo, if I give you a candy, what will you do with it?" Shirayuri asked instead.

Lambo smiled. "Lambo-san will eat it."

"Then, you will have no more candy." Shirayuri pointed out.

Lambo frowned. "Then, Lambo-san will ask more."

"Too bad, you can't ask more."

"It's not fair!" Lambo whined.

"I know. That's why you can't have both your Mama and Tsunayoshi to stay with you. You can only choose one." Shirayuri explained.

"But, if Lambo-san goes to Italy. Lambo-san can't see Mama and I-Pin." Lambo protested.

"Then, you can go visit them once in a while." Shirayuri told him.

"Lambo-san can do that?" Lambo said in surprised.

"Of course!"

"Then, Lambo-san will go with Dame-Tsuna!" Lambo exclaimed happily.

Shirayuri smiled in satisfaction and patted his head. "That's a good choice, Lambo."

Lambo suddenly frowned at her. "Why are Yuri-nee crying?"

"Don't worry about it, Lambo." She said.

"Dame-Tsuna is being meant to Yuri-nee, right?"

"That's not true!" Shirayuri told him seriously. "I am just sad, because I couldn't see Tsunayoshi anymore."

"Why not?" Lambo frowned in confusion.

Shirayuri stood up and looked down at Lambo. "You should go home, Lambo."

"But."

"Don't you have to tell Tsunayoshi that you will go with him?" Shirayuri said.

"But, Yuri-nee."

"Lambo, remember. You can't eat your candy and keep it at the same time. Do you understand?" Shirayuri said seriously.

"It's not fair." Lambo whined.

"That's why I couldn't see Tsunayoshi anymore." Shirayuri said. "Because, I choose to keep my candy, which is stupid, because it will eventually turn bad, then I can't eat it anymore."

Lambo frowned in confusion. "Lambo-san doesn't understand."

Shirayuri smiled at him in amusement. "You should go home, Lambo. You should tell Tsunayoshi your choice, or he might leave without you."

Lambo looked in panic. "No, don't leave Lambo-san, Dame-Tsuna." He then ran home quickly.

Shirayuri sighed in resignation. "I owe Aniki 10 bags of Marshmallow."

 **Few days ago.**

"Aniki, I want you to promise me that you won't interfere with my plan."

He sighed in frustration. "No, I don't want you to come crying to me later."

She looked at him in disgust. "I will never come crying to you!"

"You're right. You will come crying to Tsunayoshi-kun instead."

"I won't do that!"

He grinned at her. "Why don't we have a bet?"

"What bet?"

"I bet that Tsunayoshi-kun will confess to you before he leave to Italy."

"He would never do that. I doubt he even have feeling for me."

"Oh, are you sure about that?"

"Of course."

"Then, if I win, you owe me 10 bags of Marshmallow."

"Fine, if I win, you owe me 50 pieces of Strawberry Shortcake."

"50! Yu-chan, you eat sweets too much."

"As if you one to talk."

 **Present.**

"I better go to buy those Marshmallows." Shirayuri let out a sigh.

* * *

I hope you enjoy this chapter. Please be kind to me and review it. Thank you for reading my fan fiction.

* * *

 **Marmora F. An Nora**


	16. The Departure

**5** **th** **March 2017**

* * *

 **Warning** : Grammar errors, Spoilers, Out of Characters, Original Characters and Alternate Reality.

 **Disclaimer** : Katekyou Hitman Reborn belongs to Akira Amano, but this fan fiction belongs to me.

 **Summary** : Tsuna and his guardians finally face with the choice to accept or refuse the position as Vongola Tenth Generation. A sequel of 'Consequences of a Choice'.

* * *

Hi everybody, this is chapter 16 of this story. Thank you to those who reviews and favourites the previous chapters. I hope you like this chapter.

* * *

 _"The tragedy of being both rational and animal seems to consist in having to choose between duty and desire rather than in making any particular choice"  
 **Mortimer J. Adler**_

* * *

 **Previous Chapter. Tsuna's Conclusion.**

"You're right. You will come crying to Tsunayoshi-kun instead."

"I won't do that!"

He grinned at her. "Why don't we have a bet?"

"What bet?"

"I bet that Tsunayoshi-kun will confess to you before he leave to Italy."

"He would never do that. I doubt he even have feeling for me."

"Oh, are you sure about that?"

"Of course."

"Then, if I win, you owe me 10 bags of Marshmallow."

"Fine, if I win, you owe me 50 pieces of Strawberry Shortcake."

"50! Yu-chan, you eat sweets too much."

"As if you one to talk."

 **Present.**

"I better go to buy those Marshmallows." Shirayuri let out a sigh.

 **Chapter 16. The Departure.**

Today was the day, the day of graduation and the day Tsuna and his guardians will go to Italy. Tsuna's currently in the middle of the graduation ceremony, hearing the speech of the valedictorian, who was none other than Kurokawa Hana.

After his confession to Shirayuri, she had been avoiding him. He also hesitated to approach her, because he was still confused by what he saw in her eyes. Gokudera really made his protest known and declared that he will forced Shirayuri to accept his boss.

Tsuna tried to calm him down and reasoned to him that it was a bad idea. When Gokudera refused to listen, he told him that he will take his Vongola Gear if Gokudera do that. He finally shut up after that.

Tsuna, of course, felt broken heart, but he didn't really feel disappointed. Because, he finally saw it in her eyes, he finally saw that she loves him just as much as him to her, maybe even more than him. He didn't know why she rejected him, but he will find out. And it isn't like he couldn't confess again. Some people confess to the person they love more than one, even after got rejected. He doesn't see why he couldn't do the same.

After the ceremony, Tsuna saw his classmates were congratulated by their family. He saw Bianchi was talking to Gokudera, and Gokudera was frowning in irritation. Tsuna turned to Yamamoto, who was talking happily with his father. He saw Kyouko with her brother and family. Then, he saw Chrome with Mukuro and the rest of the Kokuyo Gang.

Tsuna ignored his parents who were talking to each other, in favour of staring at Shirayuri. She was with Byakuran and a woman who looked somewhat like Byakuran, but she has short black hair. Tsuna suspected that was their mother.

Shirayuri was talking to both her brother and mother, when suddenly she turned her head at his direction. Their eyes met for a second, and then she looked away. Even if it was only for a moment, somehow Tsuna felt satisfied with that. He continued to stare at her, because he knew, it will be the last time he saw her for a long time.

After Shirayuri left his line of sight, Tsuna finally focus on something else, which was his parents, who he suspected was flirting with each other. He didn't see Reborn today. Maybe, he was busy with the preparation for them to go to Italy.

Suddenly, his father turned to him.

"You know, Tsuna. You never introduce me to this girlfriend of yours."

"Tou-san (Father), I don't have girlfriend." Tsuna said in deadpan tone.

Tsuna didn't hate his father anymore, but that didn't mean he likes him either. Tsuna finally understand why he hated his father so much. It's because Tsuna was disappointed that his father never apologizes or tries to fix their relationship, which made Tsuna thought that his father didn't care for him and his mother. This was also why Tsuna hasn't forgiven his father yet. Tsuna wanted his father to apologize, until then their relationship will never improve.

His father grinned. "Oh come on, Tsuna. Don't be shy with your Tou-san."

Tsuna rolled his eyes. "I really don't have girlfriend, Tou-san."

Tsuna already told all of his friends and guardians, including Hibari, not to tell anyone about their relationship with Shirayuri, because he didn't want Shirayuri become a target of Mafia. Fortunately, they agreed with him, except Hibari, he just didn't care.

But, even after the incident of his confession, his friends and guardians still talked about her. Tsuna knew that was their way to tell him, that they want him to get together with her. Fortunately, they never said her name, since they have their own nickname for her.

Gokudera still called her his woman. Yamamoto and Onii-san called her his girlfriend. Mukuro called her his Lady or lover. And strangely, Hibari also had his own nickname for her, what with Hibari obsession with animal. Hibari called her his mate. Sometimes, he also called her the Herbivores' Mother, which confused him.

Then, there was also the strange nickname Chrome gave her, which is Boss's Lady. And Reborn called her with her alias Byakka. Thankfully, Tsuna could convince Lambo to not call her Yuri-nee anymore. Lambo decided to copy Reborn and called her Byakka-nee, along with Fuuta and I-Pin. Everyone else also decided to copy Reborn.

There was also the matter with Dino. Few months after he reconciled with Shirayuri, Dino called her Imouto (Little Sister). Dino and Byakuran got in a fight because of that, since Byakuran doesn't want anyone else call her that besides him. But, Dino didn't get his lesson and continued to call her Imouto.

Everyone else who didn't already know about Shirayuri just assumed that Byakka is the name of the woman they were talking about. And, of course they never corrected it. Tsuna, himself, also decided to call her Byakka.

It amused him to no end, with the variety of nicknames they have for her. Although, none of those nicknames is accurate, except Byakka, because she isn't his woman or girlfriend or lady or lover or even mate. Even thought deep down, he actually agreed with them.

Tsuna actually worried about Gokudera. He still couldn't figure out the relationship between him and Byakka. And Gokudera looked depressed ever since he threatened to take his gear. Maybe, he should talk with Gokudera about it.

 **{K~H~R}**

Tsuna and his guardians were picked up by 2 Limousines, which stunned the other students. They were drove to the airport. They were told that they will leave with a Private Jet.

After a while, they arrived in the airport. They entered the airport and were escorted to the Private Jet. During the trip, Tsuna just let his body moved without even thinking about it, because he was still a bit reluctance to leave Namimori.

Namimori is his home, where he lived for all his life, even thought his life wasn't exactly happy, because of the bullying that he endured. He still couldn't help but love Namimori. And he didn't know when he could visit it again. He will be leaving his mother and his friends. And he won't be able to see Byakka anymore.

Tsuna froze and stopped his track. He felt a familiar tingling running through his body, the familiar tingling he always felt when she was around. Tsuna looked around frantically.

" _Where are you?_ " Tsuna thought. " _Please, show yourself._ "

Tsuna examined the crowd around him to try to find the person he wanted to see desperately.

" _Please, just one more time._ " Tsuna pleaded in his head. " _I want to see you just one more time._ "

"Juudaime?" Gokudera called him in confusion. "Let's go."

Tsuna looked ahead in disappointment and continued his track. But, He was still trying to spot the person he was looking for. Unfortunately, his effort was in vain. Even after he entered the Jet, he didn't find that person.

 **{K~H~R}**

A girl with long black hair was standing in the middle of a crowd, which made her hard to spot from outside the crowd. She was looking at the back of a boy with spiky brown hair. A young man with spiky white hair approached her.

"Is there any reason you wore a wig?"

"Of course, Aniki. Everything I done is within reason." The reason was to hide her short hair since she couldn't ask Chrome to make illusion for her anymore.

A woman with short black hair approached them.

"Let's go, kids."

"Haha-chan (Mother), do I look like a kid to you?" The man frowned.

"From where I stand, yes, you do, because you're my kid." The woman said.

"To be honest, you still act like a kid, Aniki." The girl said.

"Both of you are picking on me." The man whined childishly.

The girl rolled her eyes, while the woman giggled.

"Come on, kids. The flight won't wait for us." The woman said then left.

"Then, let them leave without us." The man pouted.

"Aniki, if you don't want to leave, then you can stay." The girl pointed out.

"I can't stay, because I have to keep an eye on you." The man said. "Why exactly you decided to move to France."

"Hahaue live there." The girl said as if it explained everything.

"That's doesn't explain everything, Yu-chan."

The girl raised her eyebrows. "I have no reason to remain here, Aniki. So, I thought that I will take up on Hahaue's offer to live in France with her."

The man's twitched in annoyance. "You could have gone with Tsunayoshi-kun."

The girl's eyes twitched in annoyance. "Don't start again, Aniki. I won't go to the mafia nest."

The man raised his eyebrows. "The mafia nest? Is that the only impression you have on Italy?"

"No, but, that's the most important reason why I decided to stay away from there." The girl said.

The man frowned. "I really don't like this, Yu-chan. After everything I did to make you stay with Tsunayoshi-kun. You broke my heart, Yu-chan. Please, stop this and go after Tsunayoshi-kun. He might not leave, yet."

"Aniki, you said that in the parallel worlds, our story always end in tragedy. Isn't that proving enough that we're not meant to be?" The girl said solemnly.

"I was also able to conquer all of the parallel worlds except one, because Tsunayoshi-kun managed to beat me." The man pointed out.

"Whatever, Aniki." The girl said in annoyance. "Anyway, will you swear to me that you won't tell anyone where I go, especially, Tsunayoshi."

"I don't want to." The man said.

"Aniki!" The girl said warningly.

The man sighed. "Fine, but, I won't keep it forever."

The girl sulked, but decided not to say anything.

 **{K~H~R}**

Tsuna was sitting in the jet with Gokudera, who was sitting beside him. He purposely asked Gokudera to sit beside him, because Tsuna wanted to talk to him.

"I am sorry, Gokudera-kun." Tsuna said.

Gokudera looked at him in disbelief. "Wha... what for, Juudaime?"

"I am sorry that I told you I will take your gear that time." Tsuna said seriously.

Gokudera eyes softened. "No, it's my fault, Juudaime."

"Gokudera-kun, I really don't want to take your gear, so please don't do anything reckless." Tsuna said in concern.

Gokudera looked dejected. "I am sorry, Juudaime. I won't do anything reckless."

Tsuna smiled at him. "Thank you, Gokudera-kun for everything."

Gokudera looked at him in surprised. "Of course, Juudaime."

Tsuna then looked away from him and his eyes became cloudy.

"Gokudera-kun, what's exactly your relationship with Byakka?" Tsuna said solemnly.

Gokudera's eyes widened in alarm and shook his head frantically.

"No, Juudaime, we didn't have a romantic relationship or something like that. You misunder..."

"Gokudera-kun." Tsuna cut him off. "I know you didn't have a romantic relationship with her. But, you do have something with her, that's what I want to know."

Gokudera looked away.

"Of course, you don't have to tell me, if you don't want to." Tsuna said. "It's not my business after all."

"It's not that I don't want to tell you, Juudaime." Gokudera said nervously. "I am just embarrassed."

Tsuna raised his eyebrows. "Its okay, Gokudera-kun. You don't have to tell me."

Gokudera looked at him frantically. "No, I will tell you."

"Are you sure?" Tsuna said in concern. "It's fine, really."

Gokudera looked down. "Actually, Juudaime, I kind of see her like a mother figure."

Tsuna choked in disbelief. Now, he felt bad for asking. He realized that Reborn and Bianchi must know this too.

"What? Why? How?" Tsuna asked incredulously.

Gokudera blushed. "Well, she acts like a mother."

Tsuna's eyes softened and looked at him in understanding. Now that he mentioned it, Byakka did act like a mother. She always scolded Gokudera and Lambo, when they misbehave. She always gave them advice, when they need it. She always knows what to do to make them feel better. Now he understands why Hibari called her Herbivores' Mother.

Tsuna's eyes turned sad. He's already missing her.

"Is that why you really want her to stay with me, Gokudera-kun?" Tsuna asked sadly.

Hayato looked uncertain. "We all want her to stay with you, Juudaime, because we could see that you love her."

"Me too, Gokudera-kun, me too." Tsuna said.

* * *

I hope you enjoy this chapter. Please be kind to me and review it. Thank you for reading my fan fiction. Also, the next chapter will be the last chapter of this story.

* * *

 **Marmora F. An Nora**


	17. The Aftermath

**5** **th** **April 2017**

* * *

 **Warning** : Grammar errors, Spoilers, Out of Characters, Original Characters and Alternate Reality.

 **Disclaimer** : Katekyou Hitman Reborn belongs to Akira Amano, but this fan fiction belongs to me.

 **Summary** : Tsuna and his guardians finally face with the choice to accept or refuse the position as Vongola Tenth Generation. A sequel of 'Consequences of a Choice'.

* * *

Hi everybody, this is the last chapter of this story. Thank you to those who reviews and favourites the previous chapters. I hope you like this story.

* * *

 _"The human mind isn't a terribly logical or consistent place. Most people, given the choice to face a hideous or terrifying truth or to conveniently avoid it, choose the convenience and peace of normality. That doesn't make them strong or weak people, or good or bad people. It just makes them people."  
_ Jim Butcher _ **,**_ Turn Coat (The Dresden Files, #11)

* * *

 **Previous Chapter. The Departure.**

Tsuna's eyes softened and looked at him in understanding. Now that he mentioned it, Byakka did act like a mother. She always scolded Gokudera and Lambo, when they misbehave. She always gave them advice, when they need it. She always knows what to do to make them feel better. Now he understands why Hibari called her Herbivores' Mother.

Tsuna's eyes turned sad. He's already missing her.

"Is that why you really want her to stay with me, Gokudera-kun?" Tsuna asked sadly.

Hayato looked uncertain. "We all want her to stay with you, Juudaime, because we could see that you love her."

"Me too, Gokudera-kun, me too." Tsuna said.

 **Chapter 17. The Aftermath.**

Few months after Tsuna left Namimori, he and his guardians stayed in Vongola's Headquarter. They received training to prepare themselves to take over the Vongola as the Tenth Generation.

Right now, they were in the middle of a party to celebrate Vongola Decimo 16th birthdays.

Tsuna thought, they wouldn't bother with a party, because usually they only celebrate Reborn's birthday. But, it was Reborn himself, who suggested about it and organised two parties at their birthdays. But, unlike Reborn's party, which was attended by all the important figures in the mafia. Tsuna only wanted a small party for his birthday.

It was a private party, which mean only the people close to Tsuna was invited. The guests are from the Chiavarone Famiglia, Simon Famiglia, Giglio Nero Famiglia, Tomaso Famiglia, the former Arcobaleno, the Varia, the Kokuyo Gang and the CEDEF. Besides the guests, Nono and his guardians was also there, along with the Decimo's guardians.

Actually, Tsuna also wanted to invite his mother, Kyouko, Haru and Hana, but later decided it wasn't a good idea to bring them to the Vongola. He also invited Kawahira and the Vindice, but they declined the invitation. And, he also invited the Gesso Famiglia, but he didn't receive a response.

Since, they left Namimori, he never saw Byakuran in person again. But, he did hear about his new famiglia, the Gesso. Tsuna thought that Byakuran was avoiding him, because of Byakka.

Besides that, he also invited Bianchi, I-Pin, Shamal, Irie Shouichi, Spanner and of course Giannini. But, they weren't able to come for some reasons.

Anyways, back to the party, if it could really be call that, since they were already some fights going on and some chairs and tables already got destroyed. But, the others decided to ignore it, since it wasn't life threatening.

Currently, Tsuna was talking with Yuni and Enma, when the door to the ballroom, where the so-called party was located, was opened. And 6 familiar peoples entered through the door.

"Happy birthday, Tsunayoshi-kun!" The first person, who came in said cheerfully.

"Byakuran!" Tsuna said in surprised.

He never thought Byakuran will come, since he thought Byakuran was ignoring him. But, here he is, in his white glory looking just the same as how Tsuna last saw him, and behind him stood his guardians.

"It seemed we're late." Byakuran stated the obvious.

"Nyu, it's your own fault, Byakuran." A girl with long blue hair said. "We wouldn't have late if you didn't waste your time eating marshmallow in Venice."

"All right, my bad. But, the marshmallows just too tasty, I couldn't just leave them." Byakuran whined.

Tsuna couched to get their attention. "The most important thing is you're all here. So, just forget whatever happened and enjoy the party."

Byakuran went ahead to him. "Ah, that's right, Tsunayoshi-kun."

Byakuran took out a bag of marshmallow. "Happy birthday! I bought this in Venice."

Tsuna sweat dropped. "Right, thanks, Byakuran." He took the bag awkwardly.

"Also, Tsunayoshi-kun. The person we both know entrusted to me a present for you." Byakuran said.

The people around them looked curious, when they heard that.

"Could you bring that box here, Kikyou?" Byakuran asked.

"Of course, Byakuran-sama." Kikyou answered.

Kikyou walked towards Byakuran with a box in his hands. The box was decorated with violet paper and white ribbon, it wasn't big or small only average.

Byakuran took the box. "Thank you, Kikyou."

"You're welcome, Byakuran-sama." Kikyou said.

Tsuna was eyeing the box in anticipation. The others were also looking at it curiously.

"Before I give you this box, Tsunayoshi-kun. You should read this letter first." Byakuran gave an envelope to him.

Tsunayoshi looked at the envelope and widened his eyes when he saw what was written in there.

' _To: Tsunayoshi_

 _From: Byakka_ '

Tsuna gulped and took the letter with trembling hands. He opened the envelope and took out the letter slowly and carefully.

' _Today you become one year older than last year. Hopefully, you also become more mature and wise. And I hope you become one step closer to your happiness. Always keep your smile and kindness with you then I am sure you will be all right._

 _Dear Tsunayoshi,_

 _For started I want to say, happy 16_ _th_ _birthdays, Tsunayoshi. I hope you stay healthy and safe. I am sorry that we parted in such a bad term, but I assure you, I am still your friend, if you still want me as a friend._

 _I will always be your friend and support you from a far. I promise you that and I will keep it for as long as I can. But, I am afraid I can't stay in contact with you anymore, because I want to stay away from the mafia._

 _The mafia isn't for me. I can't handle that much violence. So, I hope you will understand. That's also why this will be my last letter to you, Tsunayoshi. And please, don't be sad._

 _I have the best gift for you. I will let you go. I don't want to string you along in this doomed relationship. You deserve to be happy, and unfortunately I couldn't give you that happiness. This is my gift to you._

 _Lastly, become a great boss, Tsunayoshi, and change the mafia for the better. You can do it, I know you can, I believe in you. Forget about me and find a woman you can trust and rely on, because, I will never be that woman. I wish you the best of luck. We both know how much you need that._

 _Good Bye, Tsunayoshi._

 _P.S. I moved out from Namimori, so don't bother to go look for me in there_ '

Tsuna was trembling and some tears fell from his eyes. It's annoyed him that her letter always managed to turn him into a crying mess. He cleaned his tears frantically and looked at Byakuran seriously.

"This is a lie, isn't it!" Tsuna demanded.

Byakuran looked at him sadly. "I hope it is."

"This is a lie!" Tsuna said pleadingly. "Did she really write this?"

Tsuna already knew that she really wrote it. After all he could recognize her handwriting. And his intuition already told him it's not a lie or a hoax. He's just in denial.

Suddenly, Byakuran shoved the box to Tsuna's hands.

"What's this?" Tsuna asked uninterestedly.

"Just open it, Tsunayoshi-kun." Byakuran said tiredly.

Tsuna took out the ribbon and tore off the paper. Inside was a black box. Tsuna then opened it. Tsuna dropped the box in surprised. Fortunately, the box remained intact.

Tsuna narrowed his eyes at Byakuran. "Is this a joke?"

"She wouldn't joke about this, Tsunayoshi-kun." Byakuran told him. "And believe me. I wouldn't use this as a joke."

"This is an illusion, isn't it!" Tsuna said in disbelief.

Byakuran sighed in resignation. "Tsunayoshi-kun, what did your Hyper Intuition tell you?"

Tsuna clenched his fists and gritted his teeth.

"You already know this isn't a lie, a joke, or an illusion. So, please stop this denial." Byakuran said pleadingly. "I don't like this too."

Tsuna grabbed Byakuran's shirt. "Where is she?"

"It's no use, Tsunayoshi-kun. She wouldn't want to see you." Byakuran said.

Tsuna bit his lip in frustration. "Please." He let go of Byakuran's shirt slowly.

Byakuran shook his head. Tsuna looked down in sadness.

"She calls this the best gift." Tsuna said coldly. "This is the worst gift I ever got in my life."

Tsuna glared at Byakuran in anger. "Now I see how she related to you. She has a weird logic."

Tsuna stormed out from the room. He knew he will felt bad for snapping at Byakuran later. But, he just so sad and angry, that he could care less. He even ignored the box and the letter that he dropped on the floor.

 **{K~H~R}**

"What did you do, Marshmallow Bastard!"

Byakuran sighed tiredly and rubbed his forehead. "I know this would happen."

Yuni picked up the box and looked at the content, while, Enma picked up the letter and envelope, but didn't read it. He didn't want to invade Tsuna's privacy. An 8 years old kid suddenly appeared besides Yuni and looked at the content of the box.

"Oh, I see." The kid said.

"What is it, Reborn-ojisan?"

"This must be from Byakka." Reborn told them.

Everyone else suddenly looked interested. They already heard about Byakka, the so-called girlfriend of Tsuna. The guardians often talk about her after all.

"You mean that from my Tuna-fish's girlfriend?"

Reborn looked at him in distaste. "Yes, Iemitsu."

"Then, why Tsuna became angry?"

"Well, since she sent him her hair." Reborn told them.

Reborn took out the long black hairs from the box. The hairs were in braid and decorated with violet ribbon. The guardians, except Mukuro, Hibari and Lambo, looked surprised. If the situation wasn't so serious, they would have admired the beautiful hair.

"Kufufu, what's so important about hair."

"Shut up, Pineapple Head. Of course, it's important. She promised Juudaime that she wouldn't cut her hair."

"Kufufu, you mean like that Loud Shark."

"VOOOIII, don't compare me to the Brat's lover."

Reborn cleared his throat. "I have a letter from Byakka in my hand and I planned to read it out loud. If you don't wish to hear it please leave the room."

"What?" Enma looked surprised and realized that in his hand was only the envelope.

The room was quiet for a while, but no one moved. After a while, Reborn began to read it. Some people felt a déjà vu, while remembering the event in the future.

After Reborn finished reading the letter, most of the people were stunned.

"Ha ha ha, I like this woman. The trash better find her."

"Ushishishi, the prince is interested with this woman too."

"Reborn, is this the same girl you told me before?"

"That's right, Nono."

Nono smiled. "Tsunayoshi-kun found a good woman then."

"How could she do this? My poor Tuna-fish." Iemitsu cried.

"I am sorry for ruining the party." Byakuran looked ready to leave.

"Byakuran, don't you have something to tell us. Like her whereabouts." Reborn smiled at him warningly.

Byakuran smiled. "Oh, forgive me, Reborn-kun. But, I have nothing to say."

"Wait, why did Byakuran know about Tsuna-kun's girlfriend?" Enma asked.

Byakuran frowned at Enma. "I thought it was obvious that I am in relationship with her."

Dynamite suddenly flew towards Byakuran, but he dodged it.

"Don't say something disgusting like that, Marshmallow Bastard."

"Oh why, Hayato-kun. It's the true after all. I do have a relationship with her."

"They will misunderstand what you mean, bastard."

Byakuran put up his hands in surrender. "Fine, fine. Byakka-chan is my cute Imouto-chan. Happy?"

"You have sister!" Some people said incredulously.

"Is that really hard to believe?" Byakuran asked.

The people who didn't know Byakka's real identity began to think about that. The girl name, Byakka, sounded similar with Byakuran. So, after they thought about it, it does make sense that the girl is Byakuran's sister.

 **{K~H~R}**

A girl with chin-length black hair was in a garden, she was sitting in a chair with a table in front of her. The garden was surrounded with white flowers, more specifically Jasmine, Orchid and Lily.

She had a cup of tea on the table and a book. In the book cover was printed.

'The Giardino Family'

"I wonder how Tsunayoshi react to my letter and gift." She said. "And I hope Frère (Brother) didn't tell them where I live."

 **The End**

* * *

I hope you enjoy this chapter. Please be kind to me and review it. Thank you for reading my fan fiction.

And, that's the end of Consistency of a Choice. I thank you everyone who support me with this story. Do no worry, this is not the end of the Choice Series.

* * *

 **Marmora F. An Nora**


End file.
